Ranma x Ryoga (Original Title) Love Passion
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: Ran-chan comienza a experimentar sentimientos por Ryoga ¿Seran correspondidos? Que pasará después de esa confusa noche en casa de Ryoga? Pasate a leerlo! [[Contiene Lemon]] (Resubido originalmente por Geremias12 en Sgteam) Por lo tanto el Fic no es mio, yo solo lo resubo ... Gracias por leer!
1. Capitulo 1

**All characters are of Rumiko Takahashi (c) **

**Aclaración!:**

**Este fic no es mio es resubido por Geremias12 en un foro, pero originalmente es de una chica que perdió su sgteam.**

Por otra parte, me gusto muchísimo y me hubiera gustado que hubiera llegado a un final concluido,pero finalmente no fue así. Mientras tanto, lo subiré aquí para que todos lo disfruten, pues la pareja de **Ran-chan x Ryoga** es muy escasa y a mi me gusta muchísimo y a lo mejor próximamente subo uno que otro fic de esta pareja, bueno, después de tanta palabrería, ponganse a leer :3

Capitulo 1

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Dios mio que hice para merecer esto? –Esto era lo que pensaba el joven del pañuelo, ounque todo lo que se oia eran ruidos porcinos- Chuik, quiiik, chuiik! –Como podran entender el dia no habia sido muy bueno para el chico cerdo- *Tenia que comenzar a llover!* -Arrastrando su mochila y empujando como podia su toneladica sombrilla, avanzaba el cerdito negro por las lluviosas calles de Nerima- *Donde estoy ahora? Segun mis calculos debo estar en Yokohama...Oh dulce Akane mia! Donde estaras en este mom-  
-P-chan! –El llamado de una voz dulcemente familiar distrajo al desgraciado animal de sus lugubres pensamientos-  
-*A- Akane!? Que hace Akane en Yokohama!?* -Se pregunto confundido Ryoga, pero rapidamente aparto las dudas y salto hacia su amada para hundirse en el valle de sus pechos-  
-P-chan, donde has estado? –Pregunto Akane apretandolo mas fuerte-  
-Yo, Ryoga! Cuando llegaste? –Una voz femenina irritantemente familiar interrumpio bruscamente su momento de felicidad-  
-Ryoga? Donde? –Pregunto Akane-  
-Quiik, chuiiik! –Ryoga desesperado trata de desviar la atencion de Akane saltando sobre los pechos de Ranma-  
-Vaya, me alegra de que te estes llevando mejor con P-chan, Ranma. –Comento sonriendo Akane-  
-Suelta mis pechos, cerdo pervertido! –Con una vena palpitando en la cabeza, Ranma se saca de encima a Ryogay y usando el paraguas como bate le regala un vuelo de solo ida al espacio exterior-

-Eso fue muy raro... –Se dijo a si mismo Ryoga mientras montaba su campamento- El pecho de Ranma... era calido y suave... –Dijo sonrojandes al recordar la sensacion- E- en que estoy pensando!?  
+++ En el dojo. Cena +++  
La familia Tendo comia como siempre no obstante la palpable tension entre Akane y Ranma. Causa visible el ojo negro de este ultimo.  
-No tenias que pegarme. Al menos no tan fuerte... –Se quejo Ranma rompiendo el silencio, pero sin mirarla-  
-Te lo merecias. –Respondio secamente Akane sin mirarlo tampoco-  
-No es cierto! –Reclamo el chico de la trenza-  
-Usaste a mi cerdo como pelota de baseball! –Exclamo Akane fulminandolo con la mirada-  
-Tu cerdo pervertido salto a mi pecho porque en el tuyo se resbalaba, marimacho pecho plano! Beeg! –Fueron las ultimas palabras de chico de la trenza antes de salir disparado por el techo. Cortesia de aereolineas Tendo-

-Esa Marimacho violenta! No tenia que lanzarme asi... –Se quejo para si mismo el chico de la trenza- Growarl~ -Un rugido interrumpio el silencio nocturno en el que el chico de la trenza caminaba- Urg. Que hambre! No termine de comer... –Se quejo el chico de la trenza- Pasemos por donde U-chan para ver si sigue abierto...

-Oh, Ran-chan! Que te trae por aqui? –Pregunto asombrada la cocinera-  
-Vengo a ahcerle una visita a mi querida amiga de la infancia, acaso no puedo? –Respondio inocentemente Ranma haciendo que el corazon de Ukyo se acelerara-  
-E- en serio Ran-chan? –Pregunta Ukyo sonrojandose-  
-Sip, y ya que estas ponme uno de camarones.  
Ukyo Sweadrop  
-*Ah~, supongo que solo venia por la comida...ounque en el fondo lo sabia... –Penso la cocinera desilucionada mientras freia-  
-Nee, U-chan, sabias que Ryoga esta en Nerima?  
-En serio? –Pregunto mientras servia-  
-Si, me lo encontre en la tarde mientras regresaba del mercado –Contesto Ranma con la boca semi llena-  
-Ah, si, Ryoga-kun! –Exclamo Ukyo como acordandose derepente- Lo vi mientras regresaba de los baños publicos.  
-Sabes donde esta?  
-Si, creo que se esta quedando en el terreno abandonado de siempre...  
-Gracias, U-chan! –Dijo Ranma mientras se comia el ultimo bocado de su okonomiyaki y salia corriendo-  
-Sigh...despues de todo si venia por la comida... –Se lamento para si misma Ukyo-

Un sujeto se escabullia en la noche...No! Una sombra...No! Un palido fantasma...No! Vamos, que era Ranma usando el Umisen Ken! En todo caso; usando el Umisen Ken Ranma avanzaba sigilosamente en la oscura, y ahora humeda por la precedente lluvia, noche de Nerima.  
-*Kukukuku... Ryoga me la pagaras por el puñetazo que me dio Akane...* -El vendicativo artista marcial se acercaba a la tienda de campaña del malaventurado Ryoga. Sera que la mala suerte de este es contagiosa, sera que Ranma se confio demaciado, sera que olvido que habia llovido, el caso es que va y se cae en un charco haciendo todo el estruendo del caso-  
-SPLASH! Maldicion!  
-Quien anda ahi!? –Grito Ryoga despertado por una voz femenina. Se apresuro a ponerse pantalones para salir- Ranma!?  
-Auch, jejeje, holis~ - Dijo la pelirroja sacando su lado mas tierno-  
-Por que estas sin sosten!? –Grito el chico del pañuelo al ver las curvars de la pelirroja trasparentadas por la camiseta mojada-  
-Soy un chico, como voy andar por ahi con sosten!?  
-Lleva uno de recambio almenos! –Exclamo volteandose en el inutil intento de evitar el usual sangramiento nasal-  
-Si voy por ahi con un sosten en el bolsillo me ganare peor fama de la que tengo. –Respondio Ranma levantandose- No sera que... te hago algun efecto, Ryoga-kun? –Dijo maliciosamente la seductora pelirroja rodeandole el cuello con los brazos y abrazandolo desde atras- Aun sabiendo que doy un chico?  
Ranma siguio tentando a Ryoga, esta vez yendo un poco mas lejos, y frotando sus femeninos pechos contra la espalda de ryoga, quien sintio su piel erizarse causando que su masculindad despierte.  
-Gyak! Que haces!? Para! -De un salto Ryoga intenta separarse de la pelirroja causando que ambos caigan al suelo-  
-Kya!? que haces idiota! -Grita Ranma-chan despues de que tratando de levantarse Ryoga golpeara su cabeza cayendo de nuevo al piso-  
-Es tu culpa! Por estar... -Ryoga quedo en silencio, pues la pelirroja esta sentada sobre el, sentada sobre cierta parte de su anatomia que, abia despertado de forma vigorosa...-

-Que yo que? -Pregunta la pelirroja al ver al chico cerdo en tan profundo silencio- Espera que tienes en el bolsillo? -Pregunta iniocentemente al sentir algo duro golpeando contra su entrepierna... ella se movio leVemente para dejar pasar su mano y explorar el objeto... -Thumb, thumb- su corazon se acelero, y su rostro se sonrojo...-

-No me digas que... es tu... -Un sumamente sonrrojado Ryoga asiente... causando que ambos se separaran bruscamente-  
-T- tu! Idiota pervertido! Que tratabas de hacerle a una pobre e indefensa chica en medio de la nohce oscura!? -Grito Ranma tratando de voltear la situacion a su favor-

-Esto... yo... lo siento no fue mi... –Trata de excusarse Ryoga estando de espaldas arrascandose la cabeza apenado- Un momento quiene es la indefensa chica!? -Gruño el en su defensa al recordar con quien estaba hablando-  
-Yo, cerdo inutil! Cuando estoy en mi forma femenina, mis piernas son mas cortas y los pechos me pesan -Reclamo la pelirroja sujetandose los pechos-  
La mirada de ryoga en esos pechos rebotando cuando la pelirroja se quejo, fue algo evidente, bueno, nadie le culparia por estar mirando a una caliente pelirroja, mojada. -Es tu culpa por estar tentandome con ese cuerpo! -Gruño nuevamente el chico de la pañoleta, pero no parecia estar ganando terreno, la mirada de la pelirroja sigia quemandolo intensamente con el odio reflejado-  
El estaba apunto de ceder, pero algo en su interior lo obligo a seguir levantar la cabeza en luygar de encoger los hombros! -Tu solo eres una chica cuando te combiene! en el fondo eres hombre! -Grito en su defensa, sintiendo haber ganado algo de terreno-  
-G-guu~ Buauaaaaa! -La pelirroja a ese comentario estallo a llorar desconsoladamente confundiendo al chico del pañuelo- Q- que diablos haces Ranma!? -Grito Ryoga obteniendo por respuesta solo un aumento del llanto- *Que debo hacer!? Eso es! Abrazar a una chica cuando llora, creo que lei eso en alguna parte!* -Penso el confundido chico cerdo apretando a la pelirroja entre sus brazos-  
-Beeg! Era broma! –Exclama la pelirroja escapando habilmente de los brazos de Ryoga y sacandole la lengua-  
Ryoga apreto fuertemente el puño... –RAAANMMMMAAA! –Grito liberando su aura asesina-  
-Ejem, creo que me pase un poquito, no? -Dijo tiernamente la pelirroja, pero Ryoga no escucho y se avalanzo sobre ella Ranma esquivo habilmente, dejando a Ryoga salir en la lluvia causando su transformacion-  
-KUII KUIII chillo el pequeño cerdito furioso, pero mas que furiosos podian verse unas ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos  
-Jajaja, idiota, no puedes aceptar una pequeña broma? -Dijo la pelirroja empujandolo con un dedo-  
El cerdito negro todavia furioso, e incapaz de contener su ira, salta nuevamente a rasguñar el rostro de la pelirroja -Kuiik kuiik! -

-Ya para! dige que lo sentia! -Ranma-chan retrocede un par de metros intentando atrapar al escurridizo porcino sin fijarse donde pisa cuado...-  
-KYAAAAAA! –Da un muy femenino chillido al darse cuenta que el suelo se acabo y callo al rio, las fuertes corriente la arrastran -PUACK! Estupido Ryoga! Grita ella al tomar algo de aire-  
-Espera donde esta... Oh mierda! -la pelirroja se sumerge en busca del cerdito negro. No habia sido facil pero, logro sacar a ryoga del rio, claro este no hacia las cosas mas faciles, intento morderole varias veces, pero este se detuvo despues de un par de intentos al darse cuenta de que ranma no podia nadar y lidiar con el al mismo tiempo, y que no queria que esta dejase que lo arrastrase la corriente, Ranma-chan coloco al cerdo entre sus pechos para poder nadar mejor, llego facilmente a la orilla luego de eso.

Ranma-chan camino de regreso a la tienda de ryoga, apretando inconcientemente al pequeño cerdo entre sus pechos acausa de la fria lluvia- Oye Ryoga teines que hacer algo con ese caracter tuyo! Uno de estos dias ambos terminaremos muertos! -Se quejo la pelirroja. Ryoga por su lado chillaba todavia enojado

-Bien, bien, tambien fue mi culpa! -Agrego la pelirroja, pero, no puedes ponerte asi por una broma! -Dijo nuevamente, esta vez la respuesta del cerdo fue mas tranquila. Acto seguido Ranma cogio un termo y vacio su contenido encima de este-  
-Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fueras tan molesto. -Agrego Ryoga nuevamente causando una vena palpitante en la frente de Ranma-  
-Todo esto no hubiera pasado si Akane no me hubiese golpeado por tu culpa! -Le reclamo Ranma. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos-  
-Es que tu!.." ambos digeron al mismo tiempo  
-Es que yo que? -Dijo la peirroja agitandose causando sus pechos rebotar ante los ojos de Ryoga quien se sonrrojo levemente.-  
-Es que siempre estas burlandote de mi... -Reclamo Ryoga algo avergonzado...- Ademas, siempre te haces pasar por ya sea mi prometida, mi hermana, o lo que sea!  
-Ranma-chan retrocedio -Pero, tampoco es para tanto, solo queria divertirme un poco...! -Respondio la pelirroja tiernamente, haciendo que el corazon de Ryoga se acelerara al ver a la pelirroja hablando tiernamente mientras se abrazaba a si misma debido al frio-  
-Podrias dejar de hacer eso? -Dijo repentinamente Ryoga en tono agresivo-  
-Hacer que? –Se defendio la pelirroja-  
-Eso que haces! Deja de comportarte tan femeninamente!  
-No se de que me estas hablando! idiota!  
-Pero si lo acabas de hacer! Abrazar tu cuerpo y hablar de forma femenina! -Grito Ryoga nuevamente causando que Ranma-chan lo mirara sorprendida, y desviara la mirada, como si hubieran dicho algo que la molestara... -No puedo evitarlo... tengo frio... y siempre que me vuelvo chica, me siento... -Despues de hablar nuevamente de forma femenina, la pelirroja hiso una pausa-  
Te sientes? -Pregunto Ryoga algo imapaciente-  
-Di.. dif..rente... -Murmuro la pelirroja, entonces Ryoga se acerco para oir -Te sientes que?- Pregunta el chico cerdo, pero la pelirroja vuelve a murmurar en voz baja... -Como?  
-Que me siento mas sensible maldita sea! -El grito causo que Ryoga se tamblaeara hacia atras y caeyera sobre sobre su trasero, abriendo las piernas-  
-a pelirroja se sonrojo al tener una buena vista de la masculinidad de Ryoga, y desvio la mirada nuevamente portandose femeninamente.  
-Perververtido... -Ryoga al darse cuenta se tapo inmediatamente y miro hacia otro lado, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Ryoga, se decidió a hablar nuevamente. -Asi que... te comportas agresiva para luchar contra esa parte tuya? -Ante la pregunta Ranma-chan asintio-  
Ryoga se sonrrojo, nunca pensó que Ranma se sentía de esa forma, claramente, la pelirroja se sentía muy incomoda hablando de eso, y se levanto de pronto.  
-Me voy a casa! –Dijo Ranma levantandose-  
-Oye espera! Todavía esta lloviendo! -Ryoga intenta detenerla, pero esta no esta dispuesta a quedarse-  
-Que importa, de todos modos ya estoy en forma de chica!  
-Si, pero si Akane te mando volando no creo que cuando llegues te dejen entrar… al menos no hoy. -Dijo Ryoga , pensando en veces anteriores. Ranma-chan dejo de moverse, se quedo quieta en la entrada...  
-******* -Murmuró algo que Ryoga no entendió muy bien- Oye podrías hablar mas claro?"  
-Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? -Dijo tímidamente Ranma-chan encogiéndose de hombros... ante eso Ryoga inclino la cabeza como no entendiendo la razón de su forma de hablar, se quedo mirándola un rato -Y bien?  
-Y bien que? –Pregunto confundido Ryoga-  
-Si o no!? -Grito la pelirroja al no recibir una respuesta-  
-Cl.. claro, no veo por que no. -Respondio Ryoga tímidamente.-  
Bien Ranma podría ir a casa de Ukyo, pero se quedaría a solas con ella, ya que Konatsu no se encontraba por un viaje de entrenamiento, y podría terminar en una situación incomoda, o en un malentendido, por otro lado, ni siquiera quería imaginarse que pasaría si fuera a quedarse con Shampoo, bueno, claro lo imaginaba, se imaginaba que su noche seria como una película Hentai, claro no es que creyera que Shampoo era tan fácil, pero sabia que el tampoco podría detener mucho sus instintos durmiendo al lado de una chica sexy, y caliente como Shampoo, y probablemente la abuela diría algo como "o duermen en la misma cama o duermes en la calle", y usaría algún tipo de afrodisiaco...  
Ryoga acostumbraba a dormir solo, así que solo tenía un futon, ante lo cual Ranma se quedo mirando el único futon, y que probablemente tendrían que compartir. Cosa que seria muy incomodo para la pelirroja pues.. en ese momento se encontraba atrapada en su forma femenina debido a la escaces de agua caliente.  
Ante eso Ryoga se quedo mirándola sin entender que ocurria hasta que vio lo que la pelirroja miraba, entonces se sonrrojó -Etto… puedes usar el futon tu sola, yo dormiré sobre una toalla, el chico cerdo fue revisar su mochila, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo- E-esta bien...  
-Oye eres mi invitado, o invitada, como sea no puedo dejar que duermas sobre una toalla! -Ranma se quedo mirándolo fijamente ante eso... -Esto, no era lo que querías decir?  
Ranma-chan se ecogio de hombros -Iba a decir que compartamos el futon. -A Ryoga casi le de aun ataque ante eso, claro no duro mucho como la pelirroja vertió agua fría sobre el.  
-KUIIK KUUIK- Chilló el cerdito negro con ira, pero la pelirroja no hiso mucho caso, simplemente se metió en el futon, causando que una vena apareciera en la frente del pequeño cerdo, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando la pelirroja lo tomo del suelo y lo acurruco al lado suyo… -Ves asi no habrá problemas. -Diciendo eso la pelirroja cerro sus ojos cansados y deseosos de dormir-  
-*Eso fue tan extraño… se sintió tan calido.. cuando Ryoga me abrazo... * -Y con esos pensamientos la pelirroja fue tragada por el mundo de los sueños  
-P-chan se quedo inmóvil durante varios minutos, había dormido antes con Akane, pero era la primera vez que dormía al lado de otra que no sea ella, y además era muy diferente, Ranma-chan no se estaba moviendo ni golpeándolo entre sueños, en lugar de eso, la pelirroja tomo al pequeño cerdo entre sueños y lo apretó entre sus pechos... kuik~

**•Resubed to SgTeam by Geremias12**

**•Resubed to Fanfiction by Izumi-Kittiee**

_To be continued..._


	2. Capitulo 2

**All characters are of Rumiko Takahashi (c)**

**Capitulo 2**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ese idiota! Ese prevertido! –Akane descargaba su ira en un muñeco de entrenamiento que curiosamente se parecia mucho a su prometido, el cual habia mandado a volar atraves del techo la noche anterior. –Haya! –Con un ultimo golpe le volo la cabeza al muñeco, y dandose por satisfecha concluyo su entrenamiento matutino.-  
-Buenos dias, Akane-chan. Podrias ir a despertar a Ranma? –Pregunto Kasumi tan dulce como siempre- Aun no ha bajado a desayunar.  
-El no regreso a casa anoche. –Respondio Akane algo irritada.-  
-El tipico cliche matrimonial –Comeno Nabiki sentandose- Marido y mujer pelean, la mujer bota al marido fuera de casa y este regresa solo a la mañana siguiente...  
-Aun no estamos casados! –Exclamo Akane ruborizada-  
-Aun? Oh, asi que ya decidieron que se van a casar! –Siguio molestandola Nabiki- Quiero ser la camarografa en la boda! Imaginense el articulo: "Soltero mas codiciado de Nerima se retira del mercado!"  
-Pues te advierto que no estoy a la venta. –Dijo Ranma entrando en la sala-  
-Oh, Ranma-chan, ohayou. –Saludo dulcemente Kasumi mientras le servia arroz-  
-Fuwaa~ (bostezo) nunca paran de pensar en matrimonios ustedes, acaso? –Pregunto la chica de la trenza con la boca medio llena-  
-Hijoooo! Bienvenido! –Exclamó Genma apareciendo de la nada y saltando encima de Ranma, quien se apresuro a bloquear su caida con un puño- Aurgh...do...lor...  
-Buenos dias papá. –Respondio tranquilamente Ranma lanzando a su adolorido padre hacia el estanque-  
-SPLASH! (cartel) No tenias que ser tan rudo!  
-Porque no regresaste anoche? Y porque sigues en forma de chica? –Pregunto Akane calmando su enfado-  
-No deberia sorprenderte que este bajo forma de chica, dado que me mandaste a dormir bajo la lluvia. –Respondio Ranma evadiendo la primera pregunta-  
-No fue culpa mia... –Se defendio inutilmente Akane-  
-Porsupuesto que no, simplemente me apetecia darme una ducha al aire libre y sali volando por el techo. –Respondio ironicamente Ranma. A ese comentario Akane perdio la paciencia-  
-Pues si tanto te gusta puedes darte un baño ahora mismo! –Usando la mesa como raqueta lanzo a Ranma-chan hacia el estanque. Por otro lado Kasumi, Nabiki, el Sr. Tendo y Panda Saotome habiendo rescatado la comida seguian desayunando tranquiamente-  
-Ara~ tan temprano comienzan? La juventud si que tiene energia... –Comento placidamente Kasumi mientras le servia un 4to tazon de arroz al panda-  
-Hey porque hiciste eso!? –grito molesto Ranma-  
-Que te importa? Total ya estabas como chica. –Respondio friamente Akane tomando su maleta y dirigiendose hacia la puerta-  
-Por eso digo que no eres nada linda! –Grito Ranma mientras su prometida azotaba la puerta y se iba- Joo~ porque siempre tiene que ser tan violenta? –Se pregunto la chica de la trenza quitandose la camiseta y escurriendola dejando de piedra al señor Tendo-  
-(cartel) Te vas a resfriar! –"Dijo" Genma mientras se terminaba las verduras encurtidas-  
-Ara~ Ranma-chan, tendras que cambiarte de ropa antes de ir a la escuela.  
-Si, que hay seco? –Pregunto Ranma mientras se volvia a poner su aun humeda camiseta (sinembargo esto no hizo que el Sr. Tendo regresara a ser de carne y hueso)-  
-Ha llovido tanto en los ultimos dias que creo que alguien tendra que prestarte ropa.  
-Otra vez a ponerme la ropa de Akane? Me queda  
-Apretada de busto y larga de caderas, conocemos la historia. –Lo corto Nabiki- Te puedo prestar algo de ropa, a 500￥ la hora.

-No gracias.

-Si prefieres puedes ponerte algo mio Ranma-chan –Dijo Kasumi-

-Ah~ ok, pero que no sea demaciado femenino, por favor... –Suspiro Ranma-

+++

Por una calle transitada casi exclusivamente por estudiantes al pasar de una chica se volteaban todas las cabezas y sus miradas se quedaban clavadas en su femenina figura -Los mas suspicaces sabran a cuales partes de su figura- mientras con una vena en la cabeza y un maletin en la mano avanzaba evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de los hormona-dependientes en el camino.

-No muy femenino dije... Primera cosa que digo... –Murmuraba entre dientes la malhumorada pelirroja-

+++ Flash Back +++

- Yo voy saliendo, que Akane se fue ya hace bastante. –Dijo Nabiki levantandose de la mesa-

-Ah, cierto, la escuela! –Exclamo Ranma recordando de improviso que seguia mojada- Kasumi, rapiso, prestame algo!

-Enseguida. –Respondio Kasumi caminando hacia su cuarto del cual regreso con un paquete- Puedes ponerte esto-

-No es muy femenino, no? –Pregunto la chica de la trenza antes de agarrarlo-

-Es justo lo que necesitas.

-Ranma, si sigues demorandote no te esperare, no importa lo que sea, solo apurate y cambiate! –Lo regañó Nabiki-

-Ah, esperame, ahora me cambio! –Grito Ranma dirigiendose a su cuarto a toda velocidad-

+++ Fin del Flash Back++

-Esa Nabiki... aunque dijo que me esperaria se fue sin siquiera avisarme... Aunque deberia estar mas molesto con Kasumi. Francamente, el uniforme de la escuela! –Siguio regañando Ranma entre dientes- Aunque es bastante dificil estar molestos con alguien como Kasumi. –Penso mientras cruzaba los brazos detras de la cabeza-

-Mi Diosa pelirrojaaa! –El grito de una voz fastidiosamente conocida saco a Ranma de sus pensamientos. Ahi venia el conocido como Rayo Azul gritando y corriendo con los brazos abiertos-

-*Oh, Dios porque ahora!?* -Penso Ranma- Kuno sempaai~! –No obstante el disgusto Ranma puso su cara mas tierna y abriendo los brazos corrio hacia el causando la envidia de todos los espectadores masculinos aunque para alivio de estos saltó y le aterrizo en la cara dejandolo tendido en el piso- Gomenne, sempai, pero no tengo tiempo, nos vemos luego! –Grito Ranma escapando-

+++

-*Uff, eso estuvo cerca...* -Penso la pelirroja escondida en los arbustos- Sera major que salga ahora.-Dijo Ranma saliendo de sue scondite y quitandose las hojas del vestido-

-Ra- Ranma? –Balbuseo asombrado Daisuke al ver a su amigo en su forma femenina y encima con el uniforme- Q- que haces asi vestido?

-A que viene la pregunta? –Pregunto Ranma buscando a su prometida con la mirada-

-No se... –Comento igualmente sorprendido Hiroshi- Es que siempre que te transformas te quedas con ropas de chico y nunca vienes a la escuela con unifor-

-Donde esta Akane? –Lo corto Ranma-

-No ha venido contigo?

-No, se fue mucho antes que yo.- Respondió sorprendido Ranma-

-Todavia no ha llegado...

-Cubranme con los profesores ustedes dos! –Exclamo Ranma satando por la ventana causando una ligera emorragia nasal en sus amigos a los cuales el viento habia regalado una buena vista de sus bragas blancas. Cortesia de Kasumi-

+++

-Akane! Akaneee! –Gritó la joven pelirroja. Habia buscado a su prometida por todos los salones, en la enfermeria y en el gimnasio- Porque tiene que ser tan problematica esa marimacho!? -Y como karma cayó del cielo (mas precisamente de varios pisos mas arriba) un chorro de agua caliente-

-Argh! –Gritó el hervido chico de la trenza-

-Cuidado, parece que has quemado a alguien allá abajo!

-Gomenne, sensei...

-Arg! Puede esto ser peor!? –Exclamo enfurecido el chico de la trenza-

-Click! –El sonido de una camara distrajo al femeninamente vestido artista marcial-

-HA! –Con un golpe sacudió un arbol cercano del cual cayo Gosunkugi con su camara y varias fotos de Ranma-kun vestido de chica volaron por los aires-

-Ayayayayayay...Mis fotos! –Exclamo Gosunkugi al ver que Ranma las observaba-

-Tu... maldito bastardo... –Dijo Ranma mientras una sombra caia en su rostro y la vena en su cabeza amenzaba con explotar-

-Esto...yo...-Gosunkugi comienza a sudar frio- Tengo que irme Saotome, nos vemos luego! –Recogio sus cosas y a una velocidad insospechada para el se alejo de posible artefice de su muerte-

-Espera! –Gritó Ranma haciendo ademan de perseguirlo, cuando recordo que seguia vestido de chica- Maldición! (literalmente) no puedo dejar que me vean asi, donde hay agua fria cuando se necesita!?

+++

Una vez regresado a su forma femenina se puso a correr buscando a Gosunkugi

-*Diablos, Akane tendrá que esperar. Tengo que atrapar a Gosunugi!* -Penso la pelirroja- Menos mal que mi forma masculina anchó el vestido. Ahora me queda mas comodo, aunque no se que le dire a Kasumi cuando se lo devuelva...

-No sabia que te gustaran estas cosas -Comentó Ryoga apareciendo de la nada con Gosunkugi bajo el brazo y mirando las fotos- Aunque debo admitir que eres bastante fotogenico –Se siguió burlando-

-E- eso...no es lo que piensas! –Se sonrojó Ranma-chan- Devuelvemelas! Y que haces en la escuela!?

-Cierto... ahora que lo pienso esto no es Hokkaido... –Dijo rascandose la cabeza el desorientado chico del pañuelo-

Ranma Sweadrop

-Devuelveme esas fotos! Pervertido! Chico cerdo! -Grita Ranma-

-Mira quien habla, el rey del travestismo! Ultimamente estas mucho bajo forma de chica, te van a aumentar las hormonas y terminaras saliendo con Kuno!

-Baka! Si tuviera un exeso de hormonas femeninas me casaria con Akane! Ella es exactamente como un chico! –Responde molesta la chica de la trenza-

-Como te atreves a insultar a Akane!? –Exclama Ryoga al borde de la rabia-

-Para que la defiendes? Nunca tendras oportunidad con ella!

-Cierto...–Sobre el chico del pañuelo cae un ambiente tetrico y de lo mas propicio para lanzar u shishi hokodan de dimenciones estratosfericas- Jamas podre confesarle lo de mi maldicion... Ella me odiaria para siempre...

-E- espera, no tienes que ponerte así... –Dice Ranma temiendo por su vida y la de cualquier ser viviente en 3 km a la redonda- Despues de todo eres un joven buen mozo, de seguro encontraras otra, ademas tienes a Akari, no? –Agrega en un intento desesperado de salvarse el pellejo-

-G- gracias... –Responde Ryoga reponiendose un poco- Pero, sabes...te ves...muy bien asi... –Tartamudeo Ryoga sonrojado haciendo que Ranma se sonrojara aun mas. Asi se quedaron en un silencio tenso, los dos rojos como tomates-

-Q- que situacion es esta! –Exclamó Ranma rompiendo el silencio- Yo me voy! –Se voltea, camina unos pasos y se detiene- Pero...gracias... –Dice antes de ponerse a correr-

-Oye...podrias bajarme? Yo tambien tengo que ir a clase... –Musitó timidamente Gosunkugi.-

-Eh?, si, claro, ya puedes irte. -Contesto Ryoga soltando bruscamente a Gosunkugi, quien soltó un fuerte -ITAAAAAI!- Al impactar contra el suelo, pero a pesar del dolor este se levanta y va corriendo a clases, pues no quería hacer enojar Hinako-sensei-  
Ryoga solo observo al pequeño renacuajo correr hacia su aula, y solto un suspiro de cansancio –Maldita sea! Por que nunca puedo llegar a donde quiero!?- Se quejo para si mismo, su enojo consigo mismo no duro mucho, ya que pronto se resigno y se dejo caer de espaldas del árbol, el aterrizaje fue duro, bueno lo habría sido para alguien normal, pero no para el. Una fuerte brisa soplo dejando que sus ojos se cerraran suavemente. Había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso, el cual fue interrumpido por una hoja de papel que cayo en su rostro... –Uh?- preguntándose por el misterioso trozo de papel lo toco con las manos para saber que era -una foto? -Se dijo sin animo, hasta que vio de quien era la foto y una emorragia nasal masiva lo hizo acabar inconciente mientras una imagen de Shampoo acosando a Ranma-chan en el baño volava en el viento buscando ojos pervertidos que deleitar y mentes puras para traumar-  
Varias horas pasó el pobre Ryoga ensangrentado y tirado en el piso. Con tanta mala suerte que comenzó a llover. Con tanta mala suerte para el pobre Ranma, que seguia preocupado por su desaparecida prometida, que justo pasó por ahi Akane (que de paso se habia tirado la pera y no habia ido a la escuela) , a la cual, al ver a su porcina mascota ensangrentada y en inconciente en el piso, un aura azul muy maligna comenzó a rodear.  
-RANMAAAAA! –Un escalofriante grito se escucho por medio Nerima e hizo que Ranma se atragantara con el arroz-  
-GACHA! –La puerta se abre inesperadamente y entra Akane furibunda con el cerdito ensangretado en brazos-  
-Akane-chan, donde has estado? –Pregunta preocupada Kasumi-  
-Ranma! Que le has echo al pobre P-chan!? –Grita Akane ignorando a su hermana-  
-Que se yo que le habra pasado a tu cerdo! –Se defiende Ranma- Donde has estado! No fuiste a la escuela y no te encontre por ninguna parte!  
-Es cierto Akane –Agrega Soun- No debes faltar asi a tus responsabilidades ademas-  
-Tu callate papá! –Responde de mala manera la peliazul-  
-BUAAA! MI NIÑA ESTA PASANDO UNA ETAPA REBELDEEE! –Llora Soun en el regazo de Kasumi que pacientemente consuela a su sentimental padre-  
-Aunque sea un debilucho sentimentaloide que no sabe defender sus ideas, tu padre tiene razón! –Dice Ranma empeorando el llanto ya Magdalenico de Soun-  
-El burro hablando de orejas! Si te tomaras tan a pecho tus responsabilidades te casarias conmigo! –Grita enfadada la peliazul-  
Un silencio de ultratumba cae sobre la sala y todos se quedan mirando a Akane que habiendose dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se ponia cada vez mas roja.  
-Akane... tu... –Musita Soun incredulo parando de llorar-  
-Al fin tomaste coraje para decirlo hermanita! –Exclama burlona Nabiki-  
-Akane... yo... siempre pense que me odiabas, pero si eso es lo que quieres... –Respondió timidamente la peliroja jugando con su trenza-  
-Yo, yo... ESO NO FUE LO QUE DIJEEE! –Grita Akane al maximo de la vergiuenza lanzando a Ranma por el techo-  
-Creo que el carpintero nos cobrará un extra por otro hueco, papá. –Dice tranquilamente Kasumi mientras su padre palido veia salir volando junto con Ranma a su sueldo del mes entero y la posibilidad de casar finalmente a su hija-

-Maldita sea, porque Akane tiene que ser tan violenta!? –Se pregunta la chica de la trenza regresando a su casa apoyada en un baston cuando de repente oye un chillido familiar-  
-Chuiiik! Chuiik! –Un cerdito negro aun sucio de sangre pasa corriendo al lado de Ranma que lo pisa para detenerlo y lo agarra del pañuelo-  
-Yo, Ryoga! –Lo saluda Ranma mientras el cerdito negro molesto trata inutimente de librarse- Akane trató de bañarte, eh? –pregunta burlonamente mientras el cerdito se calma y asiente- No puedo imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiese descubierto. Bueno si puedo, solo que el solo pensarlo me da escalofrios.  
-Chuik! –Ryoga asiente y termina de tranquilizarse-  
-Yo regreso a casa, estoy molido. De paso te llevo a ti tambien, ya en mi habitacion podras transformarte y limpiarte la sangre mientras curo mis heridas. –Dijo Ranma colocando al P-chan entre sus pechos y volviendo a apoyarse en el batsón al caminar-  
Una vez llegados al dojo Ranma usó el umisen ken para poder moverse sin despertar a nadie y llegar al baño con Ryoga. Al cual dejo en el suelo antes de comenzar a desvestirse. Ryoga al ver que lo que Ranma estaba por hacer sabiamente se voleó, sabia que su cuerpo era resistente pero habia sangrado mucho por la tarde y no queria tentar a la muerte con otra emorragia masiva.  
-Vamos P-chan! –Dijo Ranma cogiendo a Ryoga del pañuelo y lanzandolo al agua-  
-Chuiiik! Chuiik! –Exclama el cerdito negro saliendo dificultosamente de la bañera-  
-Oh, al parecer el agua ya está fria... –Dijo Ranma con decepción- No queria tener que usar esto –Agregóo sacando un termo enorme y rociando su contenido sobre si mismo y sobre Ryoga-  
-SBON! –Apenas recuperada su forma humana Ryoga golpea a Ranma en la cabeza-  
-Hey porque hiciste eso, cerdo desagradecido!?  
-Estas loco!? Por poco no formabamos un nuevo estanque del cerdo ahogado!  
-Vamos que exagerado... –Murmura Ranma mientras se frota la cabeza- Ademas tu vida es tan miserable que no hubiese sido una gran perdida.  
-Miserable será la tuya, dado que eres mitad chica exclama enfurecido Ryoga lanzando a Ranma a la bañera-  
-FWAAA! -Inspira fuertemente la pelirroja emergiendo del agua- Eres idiota!?  
-Ves que casi me matabas!?  
-Eso es lo de menos inutil, es que ya no hay agua caliente! –Exclama molesta la pelirroja-  
-Veo cuales son tus prioridades... –Dice Ryoga con una gota cayendole detras de la cabeza-  
-Ay, auch... –Se queja Ranma mientras sale de la bañera-  
-Estas bien?  
-Akane me lanzó muy fuerte y caí de lado –Contest Ranma mostrando raspones y heridas varias, algunas algo profundas, que tenia a lo largo de toda la pierna derecha-  
-*Por eso vino hasta aca apoyado en un bastón...* -Pensó Ryoga-  
-Ven.  
-No.  
-No es lo que piensas...  
-Que quieres? –Preguntó dudoso Ranma- No iras a hacerme algo raro, no?  
-SBON! –Ryoga lo golpea nuevament en la cabeza- Ya te he dicho que no es así! –Exclama molesto Ryoga- Solo queria curar tus heridas... –Concluye algo ruborizado-  
-Querias curarme, sin embargo terminaste golpeandome en la cabeza...-Se quejó Ranma mirando para un costado-  
-Es tu culpa por malentender las cosas. Ahora sientate. –Dijo Ryoga con un tono que no admitia replicas presionando a Ranma hacia el suelo, el cual cayo sentado causando en sus pechos un ligero rebote y un consecuente sonrojamiento en Ryoga-  
-*Calmate Ryoga, él es un chico, recuerdalo* -Se tranquiliza a si mismo Ryoga mientras se agacha para examinar las heridas de Ranma-  
La pequeña pelirroja temblaba mientras Ryoga cuidadosamente curaba sus heridas  
-Ya deja de moverte! -Dice el chico de la pañoleta-  
-N- no puedo! –Respondió irritada la pelirroja- -Que? Tienes frio? –pregunta Ryoga mientras Ranma-chan asiente timidamente- Disculpa, es mi culpa que se acabara el agua fria...  
-No.. no e.. es..." antes de terminar, como un impuslo instintivo, Ryoga apoya su cuerpo contra el del la pelirroja, y la abrasa-  
La pelirroja sintio el calido abraso, su corazon se acelero al sentir la respiracion del chico de la pañoleta en su cuello...durante unos minutos se quedaron asi, y el frio desaparecio lentamente mientras la pelirroja se dejaba llevar por la cálida sensación que llenaba su corazón, mas un fuerte impulso en su mente, pronto la obligo a separarse de esa agradable sensación."  
-Que estas haciendo! -Grito en un fuerte impulso porvocado por a quel pensamiento impuro de lo prohibido- Ryoga se aparta rapidamente apendo -Lo... lo siento... no estaba tratando de...  
El silencio reino durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente la pelirroja en nerviosismo estalló  
-Que diablos que es esta situacion!? me voy! -salió por la puerta gritando, apenas cubriéndose un poco el cuerpo se dirigio a su habitacion-  
Ryoga se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, y siguiendo su ejemplo, claro, expepto por que se puso algo de ropa, justo antes de llegar en la habitacion de Genma y Ranma  
-Ryoga!? No sabia que estabas aqui! -Exclamó de pronto una voz familiar, que hiso su corazon vibrar suavemente.  
-A... Akane! Bueno. Yo... bueno yo, estaba por Nerima asi que… -Balbuceó Ryoga-  
-Bueno, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte a qui cuanto gustes. -Akane como si perdiera la paciencia de pronto lo interrumpio, claro Ryoga no nota cosas tan sutiles, y sonrio-  
-Por cierto, no has visto a P-chan? Hace rato que salio huyendo y estaba ensangrentado por que ese idiota de ranma lo golpeo! -Se quejó Akane, pronto la sonrisa de Ryoga desaparecio-  
- *Ranma no hizo nada, penso, bueno si, pero no el Ranma de siempre, sino la otra Ranma, bueno una foto suya, pero como se lo explico a Akane y ademas, como lo hago sin...* -Mareado de tanto pensar, Ryoga solo se le ocurrio decir una cosa -Viste a Ranma golpeandolo?  
Akane inclino la cabeza sorprendida por la pregunta -No, por que?, no hace falta ser Einstein para saber que fue el.  
Ryoga respiro profurno, por primeta vez estaba pensado en lo corta que era Akane para entender las cosas, bueno hubo señales, como nunca haber descubierto su relacion con P-chan, pero, esa era otra historia  
-Akane, si se rompe algo, y la unica persona en el lugar eres tu… eso te hace la culpable? -pregunta Ryoga utilizando el 100% de sus neuronas-  
-Er. No, pudo ser el viento, o un gato, o algun niño que arrojo su pelota -Responde Akane. Ante lo cual Ryoga sonrio.-  
-Bien, en ese caso que Ranma este en el lugar de los hechos, no significa que el sea el culpable, pudo haber sido kuno, o algun niño torturando a un cerdo indefenso o…  
Akane deformo su cara en horror en ese momento como si se sintiera culpable -Pe.. pero.. si… Ranma siempre es el culpable de todo! -Grito Akane, Causando que cierta pelirroja mirara de reojo y prestara mas atencion a la conversacion, que no duro mucho mas como se escucho un fuerte Ruido, SPLASH!, una cachetada de Akane a Ryoga.  
-Ak.. Akane? -Balbuceó Ryoga algo conmocionado... pero Akane solo miro su mano estupefacta.  
-Yo.. yo... Lo siento! -grito antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitacion… dejando a un Ryoga algo a turdido…- *_no entiendo, me dio una cachetada… pero… no me siento mal_* -penso para si-  
La pelirroja solto una risita muda ante lo sucedido.. -_jeje, Ryoga ahora sabes lo que siento_- se dijo asi misma en su mente… -por otro lado…  
Ryoga entro en la habitacion de Soun y Genma… miro a la pelirroja tumbada al lado del panda...  
-Bien, parece que esta noche dormire como Ryoga... -Dijo en voz baja- La pelirroja solo miro de reojo con un solo ojos, bien disimuladamente para que este no se de cuenta. -Bien, Ranma, ahora se por lo que pasas… hablarle a Akane cuando quieres convenserla de algo… es como hablarle a la pared- Diciendo eso, Ryoga se acerca a la pelirroja dormida, que siente su corazon acelerarse, pero habilmente sigue disimulando sueño.  
-*_que.. que tratas de hacerme pervertido!_*- penso ruborizandose Ranma-  
-Bien, supongo que ya no puedo culparte por como tratas a Akane -Continuó en voz baja, antes de cubrir a la pelirroja con su sabana-  
Ryoga se retiro a una esquina y se tendio en el suelo, pues no habia traido su futon, y no despertaria al panda y a la pelirroja solo para que le busquen un futon. "ah~ fwaaa que cansancio" se dijo asi mismo dejandose llevar al mundo de los sueños

Un sentimiento incomodo provoco caos en el corazon de la pelirroja quien se levanto suavemente tratando de no causar el mas minimo sonido, mirando por todas partes pudo hubicar a un chico acurrucado en una esquinas "baka" dijo en su mente. Ella acerco su rostro al del chico de la pañoleta. -No mal interpretes esto! -Dijo antes de compartir su frazada con el y acurrucarse a su lado… -_*S- so.. solo le estoy devolviendo el favor*- _se dijo asi misma, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada al rostro durmiente del chico de la pañoleta, su rostro tan sereno durante el sueño- *_No se parece en nada al salvaje berseker de siempre_* -Pensó para si…. -*_me preguto.. si yo.. si yo fuera_...*- siguio indagando en sus pensamientos mientras fue acercando sus lacios a los de el, deteniendose justo a unos centimetros… -*Qu..que . uqe estoy haciendo!? Soy un hombre!* -Se dijo asi misma, negando aquella tentacion prohibida -*_Pe.. pero el me defendio.. merece un premmio…Si. Si. Solo es eso.. solo un beso en la mejilla_* -Forzando su voluntad al maximo, suavemente lo beso en la mejilla, antes de ruborizarse y ocultar su cabeza bajo las sabanas. - *_Que estoy haciendo!?*_ -Se pregunto mientras abrazaba inconcientemente al chico al lado suyo.

•**Resubed by Geremias12 on SgTeam**

**•Resubed to Fanfiction by Izumi-Kitthiee**

To be continued...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Characters of Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capitulo 3**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Fwaa~ Muin! –El bostezo del chico del pañuelo fue bruscamente interrumpido por la sensación de haber tocado algo suave. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica de la trenza durmiendo al lado suyo y su mano encima del pecho de esta –Waa! –Exclamó sorprendido alejandose bruscamente y despertando a la pelirroja-  
-Hmm? Ryoga que haces haciendo ruido tan temprano? –preguntó soñolienta Ranma mientras con una mano se frotaba el ojo alejando el sueño y con la otra se subia el tirante de la camiseta-  
-Esto... yo no... –Trató de explicarse Ryoga. Inutilmente, dado que no tenia idea de lo que habia pasao-  
-Baka, no te disculpes por algo así. Solo me despertaste. –Lo cortó bruscamente Ranma ruborizandose e intuyendo porque se disculpaba el chico del pañuelo-  
-Ranma, ya es hora de despertarse! –Gritó Akane irrumpiendo en el cuarto- Ah, buenos dias Ryoga –Saludó en cuanto vio al chico cerdo-  
Bu- buenos dias...  
-L- lo siento por lo de ayer... –Se disculpó Akane despues de una breve pausa-  
-No es nada –Respondió Ryoga rascandose atras de la cabeza-  
-*Cierto... ayer ella lo golpeó. Pero ella nunca se disculpa conmigo cuando me golpea...* -Pensó algo irritado Ranma- Disculpen, me voy a cambiar, asi que, podrias salir Ryoga? –Preguntó Ranma sonrojandose ligeramente-  
-Claro! –Respondió Ryoga dirigiendose rapidamente hacia la puerta-  
-*Ranma pidió Ryoga que salga para poder cambiarse. Esto si que es raro, habrá desarrolado algo de pudor femenino?* -Se preguntó sospechosa Akane mientras Ranma sacaba su usual camisa china- Nee, Ranma, ha pasado algo entre Ryoga y tu? –Pregunto improvisamente Akane petrificando a Ranma-  
-A- algo entre Ryoga y yo? –Pregunto a su vez Ranma poniendose tenso- Jajaja, eso es imposible! –Dijo Ranma sudando frio-  
-Jajaja, cierto, algo así es imposible. –Respondió sonriendo Akane-  
-*Menos mal que Akane es tan facil de engañar...* -Pensó Ranma abrochandose la camisa- Bueno, yo voy a entrenar, Ryoga debe estar ya en el dojo. –Concluyó Ranma dirigiendose hacia allá-

-Estás listo, Ryoga? –Preguntó provocantemente Ranma mientras se colocaba en posición-  
-Para enfrentarme contigo siempre! –Respondió Ryoga preparandose para atacar, a lo que Ranma respondió con una patada que Ryoga paró con las justas-  
-Mis piernas pueden ser mas cortas, pero he ganado fuerza en los ultimos tiempos!  
-También pecho! –Pecho, respondió Ryoga casi sin darse cuenta-  
-Q- que!? Pervertido! –Exclamó Ranma saltando y aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Ryoga-  
-No soy un pervertido! –Grito Ryoga sacandose a Ranma de encima-  
-Ah, no? –Preguntó sarcasticamente Ranma-  
-No! Eres tu que vas por ahí sin sostén ni cuidado! –Respondió molesto Ryoga-  
-Beeg! –La pelirroja sacó la lengua en respuesta, lo que hizo que Ryoga atacara con mas vehemencia-  
Ranma perdió el equilibrio al esquivar el golpe de Ryoga, este al darse cuenta en lugar de atacar la sujetó del brazo, pero la pelirroja aprovechó para empujar su pié y tumbarlo, causando que los dos cayeron al suelo. Dos ojos se encuentran; unos azules como el cielo y otros dorados como el sol. Mirandose fijamente se sonrojan. Instintivamente cierran los ojos e impulsados por el momento se besan. Ahí mismo, con el riesgo de que Akane los sorprenda.

Ranma sintió un sentimiento extraño, mientras su corazón se aceleraba sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago y un mareo causando un caos en su mente y en su alma, no como algo desagradable, sino un calido sentimiento que la envolvió al ser correspondida. pero pronto la verdad y un sentimiento de culpa quemo su alma con la duda.  
-*Que?... que estoy haciendo?, Por que bese a Ryoga?* -Abriendo ampliamente sus ojos detuvo la danza de sus lenguas y se aparto lentamente. Pudo verlo claramente, ahí estaba el, El chico que había besado, todavía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena y confortada al mismo tiempo-  
-Ra… Ranma -Titubeo al halbar el chico de la pañoleta, con un rostro sonrrojado, la pelirroja todavía se encontraba en un trance de shock. Y solo veía una nuve blanca enfrete de sus ojos, no podía ver, no podía oir, ni siquiera sentía, pero poco a poco, la sangre se fue acumulando en su rostro causando que se sonrojara.  
-KYAAAAA" grito como una niña asustada golpeo a Ryoga y salió huyendo aterrada.  
-Ranma espera! -Grita Ryoga al recuperarse, pero la emoción de beso le paralizaron las piernas y solo pudo ver como la pelirroja desaparecia saltando de techo en techo-  
-Maldición! Que diablos significa esto!? -Grito Ryoga desesperado y confundido, golpeando el suelo con la cabeza -Qué diablos está sucediendo?... porque tengo este sentimiento extraño?... por que me gusta… Ranma...?  
-PLANG! -Un fuerte ruido de porcelana rompiéndose en el piso se escucho, causando que Ryoga sintiera un escalofrío -qu.. quien anda ahí? -pregunto teminedo que fuera Akane, pero sus dudas desaparecieron al acercarse una figura, de una mujer bien proporcionada… -Ka.. Kasumi-san… -Pronuncio con voz entre cortada, ella no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando sorprendida, cubriendo se la boca con una mano mientras la otra esta firmemente en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerado  
-Ry... Royga-kun no crei que tu realmente... ok bueno, eso explica por que siempre regresas aqui... pero…  
por que Ranma?, por que no Akane... o Nabiki o Y.. o... porque Ranma?  
-E- esto no es lo que parece! -Intento defenderse inutilmente Ryoga acorralado ante la evidencia-  
Kasumi se le queda viendo con cara de "que sea buena no quiere decir que sea tonta", más bien una mirada acusadora, pero con su siempre tono maternal en el fondo  
Ryoga sintio que esos dulces y penetrantes ojos observaban atentamente cada parte de su alma y retrocedió con nerviosismo –B- bueno, yo…  
-Entiendo -Dijo Kasumi- asi que hasta que no tengas claros tus sentimientos, por favor, no te vuelvas a acercar a Ranma-chan -Concluyó sonriendo mientras un inesperada aura yandere digna de Gasai Yuno salia de su cuerpo.  
La figura de la mayor de las Tendo alejandose se grabo profundamente en su mente, causando una incomoda de sencacion de "estoy jodido" Ryoga se levanto y cuando pudo recuperar la mobilidad de sus piernas, no sentia la suficiente fuerza en su corazon como para permanecer ahi, mucho mucho menos para encontrarse con Akane, además no sabría como explicar la repetina desaparicion de Ranma, asi que siguiendo su ejemplo se fue saltando por los techos.

Habian pasado varias horas, Ryoga habia desaparecido sin decir nada y Ranma-chan aun no volvia a casa, Akane estaba furiosa, lo suficiente como para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas nada mas verlo...  
-Ese idiota... ese idiota... ESEIDIOTA! COMO ESTE CON SHAMPOO...!  
Mientras la peliazul caminaba la tierra temblaba a su alrededor, cosa que hizo caer el shogi que Soun y el panda estan terminando, a lo cual Soun decido que era hora de imponer algo de diciplina. Soun se levanto furioso, y camino hacia su hija con una firme decicion, liberando un aura de batalla amenazador que incluso sorprendio a Nabiki y Kasumi.

-No crei que se pusiera asi por un simple juego. -Comenta la mediana de los Tendo-  
-Bueno, apesar de ser un lloron sigue siendo el hombre de la casa. -Agrego Kasumi mirando con admiracion a su padre- Hasta el tiene autoridad y dignidad.  
Soun camino hasta su hija y se paró enfrente de ella plantandose firmemente -Hija  
-QUE!? -Contestó Akane ante lo cual soun da media Vuelta.  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! mi hija me odia! -comenzó a llorar en las piernas de Kasumi, cual lo consolaba maternalmente.  
-Ya ya papa, ella no te odia, y sabes que no es mala persona, enralidad es muy dulce, y buena, solo que es una maniatica violenta...  
Nabiki miro con desprecio a su padre -Dignidad y autoridad, si como no!  
-No digas eso Nabiki, y tu papa y de ja de comportarte como un niño!, Akane solo esta nerviosa por que esta celosa de Ranma.  
-No estoy celosa! -Grito Akane liberando un aura asesina, que se esfumo rapidamente ante el apasible aura de Kasumi-  
-N- no esto celosa... -Repite Akane timidamente causando que Soun se sienta revitalizado.  
-Saotome! Esto es culpa de su hijo! Valla a buscarlo y lo trae per ya! -Grita Soun tomado al panda por su pelaje mientras este levanta un cartel "calma! deseguro solo fe a comer!"  
-Grak!  
Se oyo un ruido en la habitacion de Ranma, que los atrajo rapidamente a ver si habia vuelto  
-Ranma! -Grito Akane al abrir bruscamente la puerta, dejando ver a una hermosa pelirroja, con una mirada, que iba entre la tristeza y la confución.  
-A... AKane... yo... –Dijo la pelirroja tratando de explicarse. Pero Akane no esperó; simplemente fue y le dió una cachetada- Eres un imbecil! –Dijo furiosa-  
Ranma no parecia haber sentido el golpe, pues simplemente solo volvio su mirada hacia la peliazul. -Donde has estado? -Pregunto nuevamente Akane, pero Ranma, se habia quedado mudo por el shock  
Ranma rompió a llorar improvvisamente sorprendendo a todos los presentes.  
-Ra- Ranma...!? -Tartamudeó Akane sorprendida. El nunca habia reaccionado asi a sus golpes  
Las lagrimas de la pelirroja no paraban de salir asi que Akane dejó de lado su rabia infantil y se arrodilló al lado de esta para tratar de consolarla, pero lloraba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar asi que lo unico sensato que fue capaz de hacer fue apoyar la cabeza de la Ranma en su pecho y abrazarla  
Kasumi, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Akane y la aparto. -Creo que es que mejor me encargue yo de esto... -Dijo gentilmente la Mayor, Akane intento alegar, pero Kasumi tenia mucha mas autoridad que Soun, y que ella misma, por lo que accedio se se separo renuentemente de la pelirroja, mientras Kasumi tomaba su lugar.  
Una vez todos los curiosos se hubieron marchado y las lagrimas de la pelirroja agotado Kasumi comenzó a hablar.  
-Ranma, que pasa? -Preguntó dulcemente Kasumi. Aunque lo sabia queira que fuese la misma Ranma que le abriera su corazón  
Ranma-chan cuando al fin sintio el nudo en su garganta se dispuso a hablar suavemente y con la voz rota -Yo... y- y... Ryo... –Ranma comenzó a temblar al recuerdo mientras invluntariamente revivia esa sensación tan calida y no pudo seguir-  
Una vez recobrada el habla restiamente Ranma comenzó a soltar sus penas  
-Yo... Ryoga... Ryoga y yo... -Comenzó Ranma tratando de soltar las palabras mientras los ojos se le llenaban de nuevo de lagrimas-  
-Ranma-chan, si no lo sueltas seguiras llorando y no lograras resolverlo -Dijo pacientemente Kasumi mientras Ranma eroicamente se tragaba las lagrimas  
-Nosotros... nos besamos... -Dijo finalmente Ranma con mucho esfuerzo mientras su orgullo masculino se rajaba en dos  
-Kasumi la miro dulcemente -Dime, el te beso? o tu lo besaste? -Ranma-chan no dijo nada, solo miro al suelo. -Entonces fue un accidente?- Pregunta nuevamente con algo de tacto

Ranma-chan dudo unos momentos, tadavia con una lagrima colando de sus ojos -No... ambos...lo hicimos -Dijo avergonzada entonces Kasumi la abrazó. -Entonces no hay nada de malo en eso!  
-Pe.. perom soy un hombre! -Alego Ranma- Ademas, se supone que tengo que ser hombre entre hombres!-Volvio a repetir  
Kasumi la miro como una madre- Si, pero tambien eres una chica.  
Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor, pero Kasumi suavemente acaricio su rostro con la mano  
Bueno, yo tambien soy hombre y mujer. -Dijo derepente- Al igual que Akane... o Nabiki -volvio a agregar- todos tenemos algo del otro genero, solo que algunos mas desarrollados que otros... Ademas tu habilidad de cambiar de cuerpo te hace especial en ese aspecto. Ademas, Ryoga siempre fue tu amigo... bueno, casi siempre, y han pasado por muchas batallas juntos, es normal, que sientas afecto por el.  
Pe.. pero!, tu eres una chica, dulce, amorosa, gentil, no te pareces en nada a un chico! -Alego Ranma, pero Kasumi habilmente recupero el terreno- Si, pero odio las novelas romanticas, prefiero las peliculas de accion y lucha libre.  
Ranma se quedo mirando de forma extraña a Kasumi  
Y Nabiki? -Pregunta, nuevamente Ranma-  
A ella le gustan las chicas –Respondio Kasumi con serenidad- Y creo que no hace falta mencionar a Akane.  
Ranma sonrio levemente... -Si ella Ryoga fuera el doble de hombre que es, seria solo la mitad de lo que es Akane -eso causo una risita en la mayor de las Tendo-  
Pero no son todos los ejemplos que hay, por ejemplo Ukyo, viste de hombre, y Shampoo... er bueno.. ella... ella... es una de esas raras excepciones.

Acurrucado en una esquina, mas bien bajo el puente se hallaba el chico de pañoleta sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Maldita sea! Que debo hacer!? -Grito a los cuatro vientos cuando de pronto sintio que una sombra lo cubrio seguido de un BLANG! que porcierto es el sonido de una bicicleta estrellandose sobre su cabeza. Pero que demonios!?  
Nihao! -Saludo algremente la amazona mientras aterrisaba suavemente sobre sus pies cuidando de no dejar caer su tazon de ramen-  
Shampoo? -Dijo secamente Ryoga como si le molestara su precencia- Aque viniste? -Pregunta el chico cerdo, la amazona en lugar de responder solo lo mira fijamente de pies a cabeza.- Sobro pedido, creo que tu quere comer algo luego de estar seis horas sin moverte  
Ryoga algo molesto, gruñó- No necesito na- GRRRR -Interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago ryoga se sonrrojo y estiro su mano-  
No! –Dijo la amazona retirando el tazón- Primero tu contarme que pasar.  
*Diablos, si le digo a Shampoo lo que pasó puedo considerarme muertio y enterrado, sinembargo tengo tanta hambre...* -Pensó Ryoga viendose entre la espada y la pared- Tengo un problema... –Comenzó Ryoga-  
Eso haberlo notado-Comentó burlonamente Shampoo haciendo girar el tazón sobre su dedo-  
Hubo una situación incomoda...  
Ramen enfriarse~  
Diablos, besé a una persona que no debia besar! –Exclamó molesto Ryoga-  
*Una persona que no deber besar!? –Pensó sorprendida Shampoo-  
-Parecia ser una situación normal y no se que pasó pero nos besamos y se molesto y me pegó y salio corriendo y ya ahora no se que hacer! –Contiuó Ryoga desesperado-  
*Akane! Ser mi oportunidad de emparejar a marimacho violenta y obtener a Airen!  
Yo realmente no se porque lo hi-  
No decir más! –Exclamó Shampoo tampandole la boca- Yo ayudarte en tu problema de amor! –Concluye agarrandole las manos y fingiendose conmovida-  
E- en serio!? –Tartamudeo sorprendido el ingenuo Ryoga-  
Sip –Dijo Shampoo – Que poder hacer para ayudarte aho- GROAWRL~ -Un gran rugido de parte del estomago de Ryoga interrumpió a la amazona-  
Ehm, si, supongo que podrias darme el tazón de ramen... –Dijo timidamente Ryoga señalando el tazón que la amazona se habia colocado en la cabeza-

Seguirme contando -Dijo Shampoo mientras Ryoga sorbia los ultimos restos del ramen-  
-Bueno, es que es algo embarazoso... -dijo el chico de pañuelo devolviendo el tazon y sonrojandose  
-que poder ser? Si no contarme yo no poder ayudarte -insistió la amazona  
-La verdad es que, esa persona es en realidad un chico! -dijo Ryoga esperando la paliza de parte Shampoo  
-y?  
-como que y? -Preguntó confundido Ryoga confundido  
-yo besar y abrazar a Ranma sea chico o chica -dijo Shampoo- si amar a alguien amarlo sea chico o chica! -concluyó decidida la amazona  
Al oír eso al chico del pañuelo se le aclaró todo -*Shampoo tiene razón!* -Pensó Ryoga- * Y tambié Kasumi, dbo aclarar mis sentimientos* -Inmediatamente el chico del pañuelo se incorporó asustando a Shampoo- Muchisimas gracias! -exclamo tomandole las manos y mirandola a los ojos haciendo que se sonroje. Acto seguido se levantó del todo y se fue corriendo-  
Eso haber sido muy raro... -Dijo para si la amazona mientras observaba alejarse corriendo al chico cerdo-

Ranma-chan se hallaba echada en el suelo de su habitacion refleccionando sobre lo que le habia dicho Kasumi.  
*Entonces... es normal que nos hallamos besado?* -Se pregunta Ranma*- P- pero que estoy diciendo!? –Exclama la pelirroja levantandose- Fu- fue un accidente, eso debió ser... –Trató de convencerse Ranma mientras involuntariamente la sensación y le volvian a flaquear las piernas- P- pero... se sintió bien... –Murmuró la pelirroja rozandose los labios con un dedo- *Diablos, en que estoy pensando!? –Se regaña a si misma Ranma- Quien anda ahi!? –Gritó sintiendo que alguien se acercaba-  
Soy yo. –Dijo Akane abriendo la puerta-  
A... Akane... –Tartamudeó Ranma sonrojandose ligeramente-  
Akane entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a Ranma-chan. Las dos permanecieron en un silencion incomodo hasta que Akane decidió romperlo  
Lo- lo siento por haberte pegado sin motivo antes... –Dijo timidamente Akane-  
No es nada. –Dijo Ranma mirando hacia un lado- *Porque te disculpas si lo haces siempre? Y lo vas a seguir haciendo ...* -Pensó tristemente-  
Ranma, dime, porque estabas así? –Preguntó preocupada Akane- No creo que haya sido por el golpe, porque bueno... pues... tu sabes... estas acostumbrado, no? –Al decir esto Akane se sonrojó dandose cuenta de lo violenta que era con su prometido-  
No entenderias. –Dijo irritado/ofendido Ranma sin mirarla-  
Porque no?  
Como que porque!? Como que porque!? –Exclamó molesta la pelirroja- Siempre estas golpeandome y llamandome pervertido, me culpas de todo lo que pasa y nunca me escuchas cuando trato de explicarte las cosas! –Continuó Ranma mientras las lagrimas le regresaban a los ojos-  
E- eso no es cierto! –Interrumpió Akane avergonzada-  
Ni siquiera lo admites, y asi quieres ser capaz de comprender mis sentimientos!?  
A esas palabras Akane le soltó una cachetada. Ranma estuvo inmovil durante unos segundos despues de los cuales comenzó a llorar de nuevo-  
Y- yo... –Tartamudeó Akane sorprendida de si misma-  
Akane no BAKAA! –exclamó llorando Ranma-chan antes de salir corriendo-  
Que acaba de pasar aqui!? –Se preguntó Akane confundida por las inusuales reacciones de la pelirroja-

• **Resubed in SgTeam: Geremias12**

• **Resubed to Fanfiction: Izumi-Kitthiee**

_To be continued..._


	4. Capitulo 4

**Characters are of Rumiko Takahashi (c)**

**Capitulo 4**

_**ADVERTENCIA! ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON!**_

_**SI LO LEES ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hace rato habia oscurecido, sin embargo Ranma no parecía estar por regresar, Vagaba por Nerima dandole vueltas a sus sentimientos tratando de aclararse, aunque en realidad ya sabia lo que sentía.  
Ah~ (suspiro) *Me siento tan avergonzado... El que se suponia tenia que ser el hombre entre hombres, enamorado de un chico* -Pensó avergonzado Ranma golpeando un poste-  
Involuntariamente sus pies siguieron sus pensamientos y llevaron a Ranma a la tienda de Ryoga.  
Al ver llegar a la pelirroja con los ojos llorosos Ryoga se alarmó.  
Casi sintiendo el pánico de Ryoga, la pelirroja devolvió la mirada, haciendo que sus ojos se crucen y la desviaran sonrojados.  
Ho... Hola -Dijeron sin mirarse, solo siguiendo mirando al vacio, como si les doliera verse fijamente –Esto...yo...- nuevamente como si estuvieran conectados, se detuvieron ante las primeras palabras y se dieron la espalda-  
Di... dilo tu primero. -Dijo la pelirroja, ampliamente sonrojada, apenas mirando de reojo-  
No mejor tu, respondió la el chico del pañuelo -Pero la pelirroja solo guardo silencio. Ryoga trago saliva, intentando tomar valor-  
Yo... sobre lo que paso antes... -Dijeron al mismo tiempo derrepente-  
No se que me paso, pero... (Ranma)  
Después de pensarlo… me he dado cuenta de que...(Ryoga)  
Fue un accidente! (Ranma)  
Me gustas!(Ryoga)  
Que? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo el otro, claro Ryoga sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho-  
*_Pero que hecho? Me declare a un hombre! Lo peor… fui rechazado!_* -Poniendo una cara desesperada llena de vergüenza-  
La pelirroja sin embargo, se puso más roja que antes. *Q._.. que fue lo que dijo!?_*  
Durante unos segundos ambos se miraron fijamente con el rostro enrojecido… hasta que Ryoga no pudo soportar la vergüenza... "Discúlpame!" grito mientras salió corriendo, soltando lagrimas por haberse equivocado..  
Espera, Ryoga! No quise decir eso! -Grito la pelirroja intentando detenerlo, pero Ryoga no escucho, estaba demasiado dolido como para escuchar nada. Ranma, intento perseguirlo, pero sus piernas le fallaron y tropezó, cayendo en un charco de agua-  
Perdóname, no nos volveremos a ver! -Grito por ultimo Ryoga sin mirar atrás, la pelirroja solo pudo ver como se alejaba mas y mas, sintiendo un gran vacío en su pecho, un doloroso sentimiento, que carcomía su alma… -Tu también me gustas! -Grito en desesperación, causando que el chico perdido tropezara de repente y cayera en un charco-  
KUIK! KUIK! -Chillo al convertirse en un pequeño cerdo-  
-Jo~, no tienes remedio- comento la pelirroja mientras tomaba al pequeño cerdo del charco, y lo colocaba entre sus pechos, sin perder tiempo fue lo llevo hasta su tienda, ella calentó agua y lo vertió sobre el pequeño cerdito, volviéndolo a su forma humana-  
Sus ojos se ampliaron como platos, al ver cierta parte de la anatomía del chico cerdo que había reaccionado, causando que se sonrrojara y rápidamente desviara la mirada, Ryoga no entendió al principio, WAAAA!? Mierda! -Se cubrió rápidamente sonrojadose- Lo siento! -Pero la pelirroja solo siguió mirando disimuladamente antes de responder "Hentai~"  
Oye! No es mi culpa! Fusite tu quien me coloco entre sus pechos! -Gritó Ryoga Causando que Ranma se sintiera mas avergonzada-  
B… BAKA! SPLAS

Por que me pegaste? -Pregunto el chico cerdo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pero la pelirroja solo miro hacia otro lado enfadada-  
HUH! Insensible! -La mueca de la pelirroja causo que el corazón de Ryoga se acelerase y sientiendo un impulso de confianza-  
Ra... Ranma sobre lo que dijiste…  
BAAAKA! Solo lo dije para que dejaras de correr! -Responde cortantemente la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo sintiendo una fuerte punsada en su pecho- *_Pero que he hecho!_* -Se pregunta iternamente, al darse cuenta de que había lastimado a Ryoga- *_Malditasea, saldrá corriendo otra vez!_* -Se dijo asi misma, Pero Ryoga no corrió, solo se quedo mirándola fijamente antes de levantarse lentamente-  
TCH! Tu siempre burlándote de mi -Dijo en tono triste- Bueno, supongo que no queda nada por hacer… regresare a casa, continuare con mi vida. -Ryoga se dispuso a marcharse, pero sintió que algo tiraba de su ropa, y se detuvo-  
Lo… lo siento… pero... para mi es difícil… no puedo admitir, este extraño sentimiento todavía... -Con voz timida la pelirroja detuvo a Ryoga, quien se quedo con los ojos abiertos… como su corazón se acelero nuevamente...-  
Dando media vuelta para observar ala pequeña pelirroja sentada sobre sus rodillas, de forma tradicional, el la imito y se sento de la misma forma frente a ella.  
Bu… bueno cr... creo que primero tengo que comprobar… si... lo que siento... -Ryoga aun no entendía para que se sentaban asi, pero el simplemente espero pacientemente a las palabras de la pelirroja quien hablando tímidamente- Pr... probemos…. Besándonos otra v...vez! -Eso casi hace que a Ryoga se le salga el corazón por la boca-  
E... Estas seguro de esto? -Pregunta en parte deseando que fuera broma, y al mismo tiempo desando que no lo fuera. Pero era mas que obvio que la pelirroja hablaba enserio-  
Abmos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que sus instintos tomaron las riendas, movideose suavemente el uno hacia el otro, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente… unieron sus labios, causando que sintieran como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo desde sus corazones hasta cada parte de su ser, fue solo la unión de sus labios, y aun asi sintiero como si lo tuvieran todo por unos instantes hasta que lentamente se separaron.  
Ryoga temblando, por la vergüenza, y a la vez la felicidad que sintió, en en el isntante en que sus labios se unieron, como si todo lo malo de su vida hubiese sido compensado en un solo instante.  
Y... y bien? -Pregunto tímidamente-

La pelirroja sintió su como cada latido hizo temblar su cuerpo, mientras sus dedos rozaban sus labios… deseando probar una vez mas ese sentimiento, esa sensación de volar, y que todos los problemas se vallan, y de sentir que lo tiene todo, pero el sentimiento de querer mas se apodero de ella.  
No.. no estoy segura -Dijo ella, y antes de decir nada mas, fue callada, por otro beso. Esta vez más profundo y apasionado. Ella intento rechazarlo, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron como sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la pasión del chico del pañuelo, que hacia danzar su lengua con la suya. Danza que sigui por varios minutos hasta que el se aparto gentilmente permitendo que tomen un poco de aire…  
Yo... yo no necesito comprobar nada…. Ya se que me gustas!  
Baka! Que estas diciendo!? Soy hombre! Sabias?" la pelirroja tratando de defenderse, pero Ryoga la abrazo fuetmente, cuasando que un calido sentimiento la invadiera…-  
Ya.. Ya suéltame!  
El chico del pañuelo hizo saco omiso a las quejas de la peliroja y suavemente comenzó a besarle el cuello, desde detrás de las orejas bajando lentamente, cuasando que la pelirroja se estremezca, hábilmente pasa atreves su camisa sus manos se abren paso. La pelirroja trataba de detenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no que quería que parase intentando luchar con esa placentera sensación que bajaba de su cuello a sus pechos. Cada beso, cada caricia que provocaban sus besos, la llevaban a un mar de placer, perdiendo su voluntad de resistirse y entregándose poco a poco al placer prohibido...  
Ya… yamete kudasai! –Dijo intentando apartarlo, con poca voluntad, pero sus brazos no obedecieron a su mente, y en lugar de empujarlo, lo abrasaba fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia ella, sintiendo su respiración en sus pechos - Esto.. no es correcto… soy un chico!.. kyaa~  
Su débil quejido fue interrumpido por un gemido de placer, que dulcemente llego a los oídos del chico de la pañoleta.  
-No me importa si eres un chico o una chica- Respondió, mirándola a los ojos- Solo se que me gustas- besando nuevamente su senos, moviendo su lengua ávidamente… - pervertido bisexual... –Tartamudeó Ranma roja como un tomate -Aunque eso, me hace… feliz-... desviando dulcemente la mirada, causando, que eso sumado a su último comentario emocionara mas, al chico del pañuelo haciendo que la besara de nuevo y continuando con la labor de desvestirla delicadamente la tumbara al suelo.  
"Onegai... Yasashiku... watishi wa..Hajimetedesu" (se amble... es mi primera vez). -Ryoga sonrio ante la vision de la pelirroja colocandose en sus manos. Se acerco lentamente la beso, fue un beso intenso y humedo, que los absorbio durante minutos antes de que se separaran suavemente, dejando un hilillo entre ambos, fruto de la pasion. Ryoga comenzo a besarle el cuello nuevamente, y acariciaba sus senos al mismo timepo- KYA~!... -cada gemido era musica para sus oidos, que lo inspiraban a seguir, bajando lentamente, besando cada centimetro de camino a _"ese" _lugar-  
IAAA, para no me lamas ahi! -Se quejo la pelirroja arqueando la espalda, impulsada por el placer.-  
No me detendre, cada parte de ti, me pertenece a ahora. -diciendo eso ryoga Ryoga volvio a su labor, probando con su lengua cada centimetro causando que la pelirroja gimiera de placer-  
Para...! Esto se siente Raro! IAAA! -Ryoga solo siguio su labor causando que la pelirroja se corriera en su boca-  
Asi que, este es tu sabor… -Dijo Ryoga causando que la pelirroja se sonrojara, mas agotada y respirando agitadamente apenas y pudo mencionar unas pocas palabras-  
B… baka!  
No dejare, que nunca nadie mas que yo, sepa a lo que sabe mi Ranma-chan -Dijo causando que el corazon de la pelirroja se acelerara nuevamente-  
Mentiroso! –Dijo Ranma haciendo una mueca-  
No estoy mientiendo, todo tu ser me pertence solo a mi! Y a nadie mas. -Diciendo eso el chico de la pañoleta reclamo su propiedad con otro beso... La pelirroja desvio su mirada avergonzada...-  
Jeje, Kawaii~ -Sonrió Ryoga-  
Baka.  
La pelirroja claramente todabia deseosa de continuar, empua a Ryoga quien cae de espaldas.  
Ah! Espera, q- que…  
No... No pienses mal... solo estoy devolviéndote el favor -Dijo nuevamente la pelirroja, esta vez tomando la iniciativa  
E- Es mi primera vez… haciendo esto... pe...pero lo he visto muchas veces en las revistas de Daisuke… -La pelirroja bajo hasta la parte de abajo de Ryoga, y lo tomo con las manos... –E... esto… -sonrojándose ampliamente, comenzo a mover sus manos suavemente-  
Ah!... esto… se siente tan bien... –A ese comentario la pelirroja solo sonrió-  
B... bueno... creo que... usare ... mi boca… -Primero lamio con la lengoa para saber a su sabor llena de vergüenza- *_B...bueno no estuvo tan mal_* - la introdujo poco a poco hasta su garganta-  
Pa... para... no podre contenerme si haces eso! -Pero la pelirroja no se detuvo, en lugar de eso, aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos- PARAAA! AH -el grito de placer de Ryoga le causo gran satisfaccion, y aun que el sabor en su boca no le agradaba, ella solo sonrio-  
Ya estamos a mano. –Dijo antes de que su cara se deformara en una mueca-  
Oye, estas bien? -Pregunta Ryoga preocupado-  
No es nada. Es solo que... sabe horrible! -Se quejo la pelirroja causando que Ryoga sonriera apenado-  
Te dije que no lo hicieras.  
No es para tanto.  
En ese caso, creo que aun tenoms mucho por hacer. -Tumbando suavemente a la chica de la trenza, el joven del pañuelo, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y poniéndose en posición- Estas segura de esto? -Pregunto Ryoga, algo impaciente por empezar, la pelirroja solo asintió avergonzada, entonces Ryoga dio un suave empujón-  
Kyaa~ -gimió la pelirroja, era una extraña sensacion, algo dolorosa y placentera a la vez-  
E- estas bien? -Pregunta un preocupado Ryoga-  
Si, es que es mi primera vez… -Dijo Rama estirando sus brazos abraso fuertemente a ryoga contra su cuerpo, incitandolo a moverse. Mientras el chico del pañuelo aumentaba la intensidad la pelirroja no podía evitar aumentar la de sus gemidos. Una sensación extraña acariciaba su cuerpo como un impulso eléctrico. Sentía su cuerpo fundirse con el de Ryoga mientras él llenaba todo su ser. El chico del pañuelo acariciaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja con un ritmo placenteramente irregular deleitándose con sus gemidos y su respiración agitada.  
No… no puedo aguantar más! Estoy por acabar!  
Y- yo también! …. No te contengas! -En un momento de intensa pasion ryoga acabo en ella. Y descanso su cabeza sobre su pecho... esta tomó su rostro y lo besó antes de apartarlo y mirarle a los ojos.  
S- si yo te pertenezco... entonces tu me perteneces solo a mi! No puedes mirar a otras chicas! De acuerdo?"  
Solo te mirare a ti, lo juro! -Ryoga la beso nuevamente, pero la pelirroja lo apartó-  
Eso me hace feliz... Pero... si me mientes te matare y te convertire en cerdo a la estaca!  
La amenaza era factible, pero la pelirroja la dijo con una cara tan tiernamente avergonzada que el chico de pañuelo solo pudo asentir y apoyar nuevamente la cabeza en el pecho de esta.

Al abrir los ojos Ryoga se vio completamente solo. Rapidamente se vistió y salió, pero tampoco afuera se veia rastro de la pelirroja.  
Ryoga improvisamente se sintió solo. El estaba acostumbrado a estarlo, sinembargo esta era una soledad que nunca habia sentido. Como un hueco que se le abria en el alma.  
Ranma... –Murmuró al viento el chico del pañuelo mientras sin quererlo los ojos se le humedecian-

Habian pasado ya varias semanas desde la desaparicion de Ranma. Al inicio en el dojo Tendo la unica que reaccionó de algun modo fue Akane que durante las primeras 2 semanas se dedicó a acumular rabia contra su prometido, pero una vez constatado que no estaba con ninguna de las otras prometidas se comenzaron a preocupar. Preocupación que duró muy poco dado que es un artista marcial. El unico cambio significativo fue que echaron a Genma que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que buscarse un empleo de verdad.  
En Nerima casi todo habia regresado a como era antes, y Ryoga pensó que ere hora de regresar a casa.

*En realidad para que vine a Nerima en un inicio?* –Se preguntó Ryoga mientras cargaba con su mochila y se encaminaba- *Desde un inicio fue por Ranma. Supongo que ya no tengo razón de estar aqui... –Pensó tristemente el chico del pañuelo antes de chocarse contra la pared del consultorio del Dr. Tonfu haciendo un hueco en la pared- Ah, el Dr. Tofu me ha curado de muchas palizas, deberia despedirme. Disculpen las molestias –Dijo mientras se quitaba de encima el polvo y los restos de pared. Mas cual no fue su sorpresa al ingresar y ver a la chica de la trenza sentada en un banquillo-  
Ra- Ranma! –Exclamó Ryoga sorprendido-  
La pelirroja apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico del pañuelo se sonrojó y lo miró con mala cara.  
Yo, Ryoga! –Lo saludó amistosamente el Dr. –Justamente estabamos hablando de ti.  
D- de mi? –Tartamudeó preocupado Ryoga intuyendo por donde iba la cosa-  
Sip, porque no se lo cuentas tu, Ranma-chan? –Pregunta un poco mas serio el Dr.-  
Pues, resulta, Ryoga, que vas a ser padre. –Responde avergonzada la pelirroja-  
Al oir eso Ryoga se quedó petrificado.  
Q- queee!? –Exclamó Ryoga mientras su cara se volvia comunista-  
Asi como lo oyes Ryoga-kun. Un saludable niño de 10 semanas. El genero se sabrá mas adelante. –Comentó el Dr. Tofu observando complacido una ecografia-  
B- bueno, yo... tomaré la responsabilidad! –Dijo Ryoga apenas se hubo repuesto del shock-  
Ovio que lo harás, baka. –Respondió la pelirroja sin mirarlo-  
Bueno, creo que los dos tienen cosas de que hablar, asi que los dejo solos. –Dijo el Dr. Saliendo-  
Una vez solos Ryoga se dirigió a Ranma que seguia sin mirarlo.  
Ranma, donde estabas?  
Porque quieres saberlo?  
Es ovio! No estabas cuando me desperté y llevas sin aparecer mas de dos meses, estaba preocupado!  
Estaba avergonzada, esta bien!? –Exclmó la pelirroja volteandose- Asi que me fui lo mas lejos que pude, pero cuando traté de volverme chico de nuevo no pude por mas agua caliente que usara, luego de uno tiempo comenzé a sentirme mal, espere a que el malestar pasara, pero como persistía vine a ver al Dr. Tofu. –Concuyó la pelirroja mientras se calmaba-  
Y como supo el Dr. Que tu...  
Al parecer el embarazo cambió mi equilibrio hormonal –Respondió Ranma- No podre trasformarme hasta haber dado a luz.  
Ryoga suspiró. Estaba aliviado que Ranma optase por esa opción. Aunque acababa de saber que el que llevaba en el vientre era su hijo no soportaba la idea de que le pasara algo.  
Y mientras? –Preguntó preocupado Ryoga-  
Mientras que?  
Como harás con tus prometidas y tus padres.  
Bueno, habia pensado en irme, dar a luz y luego regresar dadndo la escusa de un viaje de entrenamiento despues de dar al niño en adopción, pero el Dr dijo que seria mejor contactar con el padre y justo apareciste tu. –Respondió insegura la pelirroja-  
Adonde ibas a ir? Donde ibas a vivir? Y de que?  
Yo... no lo se... –Respondió cabizbaja Ranma-  
Baka, no tienes ni un plan decente! –La regañó Ryoga-  
Es que hasta hace media hora ni lo sabia... –Se escusó Ranma-  
Ah~ no tienes remedio... –Suspiró Ryoga acercandose- Pero no te preocupes. Yo estaré contigo. –Concluyó dandole un beso en la frente-

Ranma y Ryoga llegan nerviosos al Dojo. Saben que tendran que decirlo tade o temprano.  
Estas segura? –Pregunta Ryoga viendo que Ranma esita al abrir la puerta-  
Me lo preguntas ahora? –Responde levantandio las cejas la pelirroja-  
Solo preguntaba porq-  
Si no hubiese estado segura, no lo habria hecho contigo desde un inicio. –Lo calla la pelirroja sonriendo timidamente- Tadaima! –Grita empujando la puerta-  
Akane recciona saliendo corriendo hacia la pelirroja e intenta golpearla, pero rapidamente Ryoga para su golpe. Akane se somprende por la repentina reaccion de Ryoga que la mira friamente.  
No dejare que la golpees. -Dijo el chico de la pañoleta. Akane retira su mano y retrocede-  
Ryoga! Por que lo defiendes!? –Pregunta extrañada-  
Ryoga no dice nada, solo mira hacia el padre de Akane que se acerca a la pelirroja soltando humo de la ira. Soun reacciona violentamente hacia la pelirroja, pero es detenido por Ryoga quien lo aplasta con la sombrilla.- No dejare que nadie lastime a Ranma!  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la forma que que repentinamente Ryoga defendia a la pelirroja quien timidamente se escondio detras de el. Fue entonces, que una placida sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kasumi.  
Ya veo. -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de acercarse y abrazar dulcemente a Ranma-chan- Veo que ya lo tienes claro.  
Todo el mundo se quedo viendo la escena sin decir nada, hasta que Kasumi, miro friamente a su padre y a Akane.  
Nadie tocara a la Ranma, o se las ver conmigo... entendido!?-Eso causo un escalofrio en los integrantes de la familia tendo que ante el temor de lo que pudiera pasar solo asintieron.-  
Creo que sera mejor ir adentro para hablar.  
Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa en un prfundo silencio. Kasumi habia servido el te a todos pero la tension era demaciado grande como para ponerse a beber. Oculto bajo las tablas de madera Genma tendia la oreja hacia cualquier ruido sintiendo la misma tension que ellos.  
Bueno, supongo que Ranma-chan tiene algo que decirnos -Dijo Kasumi rompiendo el silencio-  
Ehmm, cof, cof, bueno yo... -Comezó Ranma timidamente atragantandose con su propria saliva por el nerviosismo. La pelirroja apreta fuertemente la mano de Ryoga debajo de la mesa, como pidiendo que le den fuerza para habar.  
Bu... bueno... no se como decir esto... pero...yo...voy a ser madre -Dice finalmente Ranma-  
Espera. que acabas de decir? que Akane sera madre? -Pregunta Soun intentando negar lo que sus oidos acababan de escuchar. Por otro lado Akane se perdio todo color en su rostro-  
*Que... que esto... por que?... que fue lo que dijo?* -La menor de los tendo se perdio en sus pensamientos intentando asimilar lo que sus oidos habain escuchado mientras Nabiki solo dejo caer su taza de te, sorprendida, claro en no en shock pero si sorprendida.  
Kasumi se llevo las manos a la boca.. sintiendo que su corazon saltaba en una mescla de temor y emocion. antes de tomar a Ranma-chan por los hombros. -Aw! enserio! debes estar muy orgullosa de serlo! Ranma!  
A Genma se le rajaron los anteojos al oir eso. RANMAAAA! -Grito mientras rompiendo la madera emergia para saltar encima de su "hijo". Salto oportunamente bloqueado por una patada de parte de Ryoga  
Ranma es cierto! es ceirto lo que has dicho!? -Grito genma con ira al recuperarse-  
Ranma-chan solo asintio avergonzada mientras se ocultaba detras de Ryoga  
Oh, Dios mio que he hecho para merecer esto! -Se lamentó Genma llevandose las manos a la cara mientras una vez recuperado del shock y entendida la situación Soun estallaba en lagrimas.-  
No se como explicarlo... pero.. quiza solo fue... que me senti confundido, tanta gente llamandome pervertido, que me obligaran a hacer tantas cosas,.. al final...  
Un dia... solo me encontre con Ryoga... y por primeravez comenzamos a hablar, en vez de pelear... y me di cuenta...  
De que el te gustaba? -Lo interrumpió friamente Nabiki- O que siempre te habia gustado -Añadió una vez terminado su te-  
Y-yo... re- realmente... -Balbuceó Ranma ruborizada- Supongo... que... siempre le tuve algun aprecio...pero.. fue el unico que me escucho cuando mas necesite a alguien.  
Que importa a este punto? -Dijo Nabiki encogiendose de hombros- A mi me conviene, mas tiempo pases como mujer mas fotos podre tomarte. -Añadió sonriendo para quitarle peso a la situación-  
Gracias Nabiki tu siempre tan comprensiva. -Responde ranma con sarcasmo-  
Que importa!? Como que que importa! Algo asi importa! Y mucho! -Exclamó finalmente Akane. De todos ella era la que mas shokeada se habia quedado- Ranma es un hombre ademas de ser MI prometido. Ryoga nunca crei que pudieras hacerle algo asi a Ranma! Aprovecharte de su forma femenina, eres despreciable! -Gritó liberando su ira-  
SPLAS! una cachetada calla a Akane- No Akane, Ryoga no se aprovecho... simplemente hizo lo que tu nunca hiciste... ESCUCHARME! -Grito la pelirroja entre lagrimas, dejando a Akane en otro shock-  
Tenemos que calmarnos! –Dijo Kasumi para reestablecer el orden- Akane calmate, papá deja de llorar, Ranma-chan no actues tan impulsivamente y... Tio Genma como entraste aqui. Deja de comete todas las galletas! –Dijo Kasumi mientras le bajaba una gota detras de la cabeza-  
Habria que llegar a un acuerdo. –Dijo Nabiki negociadora como siempre-  
Cierto, bien, ñam ñam ñam... Ahora lo que hay que ver es que hacer... bien no veo mucho problema, Ranma aborta y casate con Akane. -Dijo friamente Genma mientras contiuaba comiendo-  
Como puedes pedirle que haga algo asi!? -Exclamó Ryoga indignado-  
Tu callate! Esto no es asunto tuyo! -Respondió molesto Genma-  
Es de la vida de mi hijo que estamos hablando, claro que es asunto mio!  
COF, COF, QUEE?! Es hijo tuyo!? -Exclamó Genma atragantandose con la ultima galleta-  
No has estado escuchando todo este tiempo!? -Exclamaron Ranma, Ryoga, Nabiki y Akane al unisono-  
En realidad dejé de escuchar cuando Ryoga me pateó -Se disculpó Genma rascandose la calva- En todo caso, ahora cambian las cosas -Genma se pone firme, y mira a Ryoga antes de saltar sobre el- Ryoga! Tu maldito bastardo! Voy matarte!  
BLANG! una sombrilla de quince toneladas lo deja noqueado.  
Ya calmate tio Genma. -Dijo calmadamente Kasumi dejando la sombrilla en su lugar-  
Todos los presentes tragan saliva y un unico pensamiento cruza sus mentes *Diablos, Kasumie era tan fuerte!?*  
Me rehuso a matar a mi proprio hijo. –Responde Ranma indignada-  
Pues veremos que es lo que dice tu madre. –Constesta Genma-  
A esas palabras un escalofrio recorrió a todos los presentes, que miraron a Ranma mientras un ambiente aun mas tenso caia en la sala. Todos sabian lo de la promesa del sepukku pero Ranma traga saliva y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano responde -Deacuerdo.-

**• Resubed on SgTeam: Geremias12**

**• Resubed on Fanfiction: Izumi-Kitthiee**

_To be continued..._


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Han pasado 3 dias, Genma habia informado a Nodoka de lo sucedido con una carta a la cual ella respondió con un telegrama: "Llegando a Nerima."  
La tension era tan palpable que el aire se podia cortar con un cuchillo. Ahi estaban todos en plan film western esperando afuera del dojo cuando derrepente pasó la tipica bola de mugre impulsada por el viento.  
Ara~ Debi haber barrido un poco para la llegada de la tia Nodoka... –Suspiró Kasumi-  
Como llamada por el comentario de Kasumi apareció Nodoka con su tristemente celebre katana a la espalda.  
Hijo... o deberia decir hija? –Dijo Nodoka mirando fijamente a la pelirroja- Has decidido desobedecer la voluntad de tu padre de este modo?  
Si. –Respondió firmemente Ranma-  
Sabes lo que significa eso, no? –Dijo Nodoka sacando la katana de su funda-  
Si madre, y estoy dispuesta a luchar contra ti para proteger la vida en mi interior! –Dijo decidida Ranma colocandose en posicio-  
Si es así... –Suspiró Nodoka cerrando los ojos- Awww! Voy a ser abuela! –Exclamó sonriente volviendo a enfundar la katana-  
TODOS SWEADROP!  
M- mamá... –Tartamudeó incredula Ranma-  
Solo queria saber si estas segura de lo que habias decidido, además siempre quise una hija. –Dijo Nodoka abrazando a Ranma-  
Suegrita, yo sabia que entendería! –Exclamó Ryoga corriendo a abrazr a Nodoka-  
Tu no tan rapido. –Lo paró Nodoka con la punta de la katana- A ti aun no te he aceptado como hijo.  
Etto... suegris, jeje, no querrá dejar a su nieto o nieta huerfano de padre antes de nacer, no? –Dijo Ryoga sudando frio-  
Tienes razón. –Respondió Nodoka enfundando nuevamente la katana- Pero recuerda siempre que te aceptaré como mi hijo solo cuando te cases con Ranma!  
Oh, papa, dijo algo relacionado al matrimonio, no es este el momento en el que tu y tio Genma sacan las banderillas japonesas, el confeti y el sake? –Preguntó Nabiki a su abiatido padre que palido como un fantasma con las justas se mantenia en pie-  
Genma hasta este punto habia soportado bien la extravagancia de su mujer pero al oir esto ultimo estalló.  
Esto es el acabose! No dejaré que mi hijo se case con otro hombre! Jamas aceptaré algo así! –Exclamó desesperado-  
Pero Genma, cariño, no tienes un hijo, tienes una hija. –Lo interrumpió gentilmente Nodoka al tiempo que le agarraba los pechos a Ranma-  
*Waaa! Suegrita, eso es de mi propriedad!* -Pensó Ryoga mordiendose el pulgar. Sabia que debia ganarse la confianza de Nodoka pero no podia evitar sentirse celoso, aunque fuera solo la madre de Ranma-  
No tengo porque aceptar algo asi! –Exclamó furioso Genma- Dame UNA razon para que yo deba aceptar aslgo así!  
Que su maldición es culpa tuya. –Dijo tranquilamente Nodoka mientras comprobaba el filo de su katana-  
A ese gesto Genma comenzó a sudar frio.  
/Rapido, toma a tu mujer y corre! Yo lo distraigo.! –Susurró Nodoka a Ryoga-  
/Suegrita, pensé que no le caia.../ -Dijo sorprendido Ryoga-  
/Ranma te eligió a ti, no puedes ser tan malo./ -Respondió Nodoka guiñandole el ojo-  
Ryoga con un gesto rapido golpeó el pie de Ranma haciendo que se tambaleara, acto seguido la tomo en brazos y salió corriendo.  
Espera! Adonde crees que vas tu!? –Gritó Genma tratando de perseguirlo, pero una muy afilada katana rozando su cuello lo hizo cambiar repentinamente de idea-

R- Ryoga sueltame! –Exclamó avergonzada la chica de la trenza-  
Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejor. –Dijo Ryoga deteniendose y dejando a Ranma en el suelo- Aunque no tengo idea de donde estamos... –Añadió mirando a su alrededor- Diablos, y ahora?  
Es tu culpa por hacer cosas raras. –Se quejó la pelirroja-  
Ryoga estaba por responder cuando su cara fue enterrada en el cemento por una rueda de bicicleta.  
Nihao Airen! –Exclamó alegremente la amazona bajandose del vehicuo que habia dejado oportunamente estacionado en la cabeza de Ryoga- Ser mucho tiempo que no vernos así que tu y yo tener cita hoy! -Continua la amazona vaciando un termo de agua caliente encoma de la pelirroja- Ah? No ser lo suficientemente caliente? -Se pregunto Shampoo al ver que no cobraba forma masculina-  
Quema! -Exclamo la chica de la trenza despues de que Shampoo le vaciara encima una tetera- Que crees que haces! -Shampoo sin escucharla la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia el baño del Neko Haten donde apresuradamente la desvistió y metio en la bañera-  
Es inutil Shampoo, no funcionará -dijo Ryoga entrando al baño- Tu... cerdo desgraciado! Tu haberle hecho maldicion a airen para poder obtener a marimacho violenta! -Exclamó furiosa la amazona-  
-Bueno veras, es culpa de Ryoga, pero no es lo que tu piensas... -Dijo timidamente la pelirroja poniendo distraidamente una mano en su panza -  
Shampoo inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado confundida mientras Cologne entraba en el baño atraida por el estruendo de antes- Ranma esperar cigueña! –Exclamó la milenaria matriarca-  
*Que buen ojo que tiene la vieja!* -Pensó sorprendido Ryoga. A Ranma ni le habia aumentado la panza sinembargo ella lo habia notado enseguida- *Claro, ella deber haber tenido un montón de hijos en sus años mozos, allá en la edad de piedra...* Como lo supiste anciana? –Preguntó Ryoga-  
Ah. Asi que acerté? –Preguntó la anciana amazona- Yo solo lo dije por adivinar.  
Ryoga Sweadrop  
Si no sabe no se meta viejo mono reseco! –Exclamó molesto Ryoga-  
Shampoo se habia quedado en shock. Apenas un poco recuperada miró a Ranma y como si tuviese miedo con el dedo tocó el vientre aun plano de Ranma.  
Ryoga a ese gesto se quedó paralizado del miedo. Ella podía con alguna de sus técnicas matar a Ranma y a su hijo de un solo golpe. Sinembargo despues del dedo Shampoo delicadamente apolló toda su mano en el vientre de Ranma mientras el ambiente se cargaba de suspence. Suspence que Shampoo interrumpió con una risa nerviosa.  
Hahahahah! Eso ser imposible, no abuela? –Preguntó tensa la joven amazona-  
*Que diga que no, Que diga que no, Que diga que no, Que diga que no, por el amor del cielo!* -Pensó Ryoga sudando frio ante la posible reacción de la chica de pelo morado-  
Tecnicamente es posible dado que cuando se transforma Ranma es una chica al 100% -Respondió la vieja matriarca deshaciendo toda esperanza de vida para Ryoga-  
Una inquietante aura negra comenzó a rodear a la joven amazona mientras Lentamente se levantaba. Tomó a Ryoga del cuello y lo arrastró afuera.  
Ranma se había quedado paralizada del miedo y la sorpresa. Lentamente apoyó la mano en vientre en el mismo lugar que Shampoo. Por un momento habia sentido que su vida y la de su hijo peligraban y ella simplemente se habia quedado paralizada del miedo.  
*Y así sere capaz de proteger a mi hijo?* -Se preguntó tristemente Ranma- Tu porque todavía estas aquí anciana? -Preguntó dirigiendose a la matriarca- No vas a ir a ver como tu nieta favorita masacra al padre de mi hijo? O prefieres quedarte aquí para burlarte de mi? -preguntó friamente mientras se paraba para buscar su ropa-  
He vivido mas que Cristo. -Respondió simplemente la anciana matriarca- El tiempo y la experiencia me han quitado todos los prejuicios que pude haber tenido de joven.  
No vas a juzgarme entonces? -preguntó algo asombrado Ranma mientras se vestía-  
No. Cosas así pasan a menudo entre los hombres caídos en la nyan nichuan. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas deberíamos ir a detener a Shampoo antes de que haga algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse.  
Dicho esto la pelirroja y la anciana corrieron afuera donde un grupo de gente se había reunido en medio de la cual una pelimorada en lagrimas gritaba en chino y masacraba a un ensangrentado chico. Aunque los golpes fueran extremadamente violentos Ryoga no reaccionaba dado que hacia un buen rato había perdido conciencia.  
Shampoo detente por el amor del cielo! -Exclamó horrorizada Ranma al ver la escena-  
La furiosa amazona lloraba destrozada por dentro y al oír la voz de la pelirroja dejó a Ryoga y se levantó dirigiendose hacia ella dejando de llorar. Esta no trató de huir. Shampoo al haberse acercado lo suficiente la golpeó en el rostro con tal fuerza que cayó varios metros mas allá abriendo un espacio entre la multitud que creyendo iba a haber otra pelea comenzó a disminuir asustada.  
La pelirroja no obstante su frágil aspecto no emitió quejido alguno al recibir el golpe. Simplemente se levantó, caminó hacia la chica de pelo morado y la abrazó.  
Shampoo comenzó a llorar de nuevo en los brazos de Ranma. Y lloraba y detrás del llanto sentía como todos los nudos de su cuerpo se deshacían y en los brazos de Ranma sentía que su cuerpo era infinito como el cielo.  
Lo siento... -le susurró Ranma abrazándola mas fuerte-  
¿Airen, porque...? -sollozó la peli morada- Ranma abrazaba a Shampoo y en su hombro recibía sus lágrimas. Siempre supo que la amazona lo amaba profundamente pero solo ahora podía darse cuenta, amenos en mínima parte de cuanto sufría por él.  
*Shampoo... Me duele verte así por mi, sin embargo no me arrepiento de mi decisión.* -pensó Ranma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la amazona tratando de calmar su desconsuelo-

Ay! Ouch! -se quejó la pelirroja mientras Akane le tamponaba el golpe con un trapo frio-  
No sea tan escandaloso... Escandalosa. -dijo Akane corrigiendose rápidamente- Ryoga tenia heridas muchísimo mas graves sin embargo no lanzó un lamento mientras lo curaba!  
No es difícil en su situación: está inconsciente... -Ranma lo dijo en tono de burla/protesta, sin embargo no podía evitar lanzar miradas preocupadas hacia Ryoga que dormía a pocos pasos de ella-  
Akane no pudo no notar la preocupación de Ranma escondida detrás de la burla y eso en el fondo le dolía. Después de tanto tiempo había finalmente comenzado a admitir consigo misma que en realidad no odiaba a Ranma y si bien no había dejado de ser violenta con él dentro de si se había dado cuenta de que eran celos.  
Ranma, yo... -Comenzó tímidamente Akane perdiendo enseguida el valor de continuar- no es nada...  
Si no sueltas te seguirá doliendo. -Dijo dulcemente Ranma recordando las sabias palabras de Kasumi-  
Akane se volvió a armar de valor y tras varios segundos de pausa lo soltó. -Lo siento...-Dijo Akane mirando tristemente al piso-  
Que es lo que sientes? -le preguntó Ranma mientras delicadamente le elevaba el mentón hacia arriba para poder mirarla a los ojos-  
P- por haber sido tan violenta contigo todo este tiempo. Por nunca escucharte y echarte directamente la culpa de todo -añadió recordando su conversación con Ryoga- y por nunca admitir lo que sentía. -Concluyó mientras se le salían la lagrimas-  
Boba. -Dijo simplemente Ranma sonriendo y quitandole las lagrimas- No llores si ni siquiera sabes que es lo que sientes.  
Yo... Creo que había comenzado a quererte. -Dice tímidamente Akane con los ojos aun húmedos- Si tan solo me hubiera aclarado antes... Si tan solo hubiese querido aceptar mis sentimientos... ¡Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan mala contigo esto no estaría pasando! -Exclamó Akane mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro otra vez-  
Tal vez. -Dijo Ranma volviendo a secarle las lágrimas- Pero yo... Realmente a mi... Amo a Ryoga. -Dijo finalmente Ranma sonrojandose ampliamente- *Waa~ lo dije!* -Pensó emocionada- Así que espero que algún día seas feliz con alguien como yo lo fui cuando acepté mis sentimientos y me uní a Ryoga. -Concluyó sonriendo tomandole las manos-  
Hablando de eso... -Dijo Akane desviando ligeramente la mirada y acercandose confidencialmente- Como fue?  
Como fue que? -Pregunta Ranma-chan ligeramente incomoda-  
Estas embarazada, así que tu... Con Ryoga... Tu sabes... No habrá sido el espíritu santo, no? -preguntó Akane ligeramente sonrojada-  
A esa insinuación el rostro de Ranma-chan se mimetiza con su pelo.  
Ha- hatsukashi desu... Demo... -Tartamudea la peliroja que timidamente se acerca al oido de Akane y cubriendolo con su mano izquierda le susurró algo y mientras Ranma susurraba Akane se iba volviendo mas y mas roja hasta que una columnilla de humo comenzó a salir de su otro oído y se desmayó.

En un salón de té poco concurrido en una mesa discreta Nabiki y Ryoga tomaban te en un silencio incomodo.  
Porque me trajiste aqui, Nabiki? -preguntó incomodo Ryoga-  
Te traje aquí porque si te decía que vinieras te habrías perdido y yo me hubiera vuelto vieja esperando. -respondió Nabiki con una sonrisita burlona en los labios-  
No me refería a eso. -contestó Ryoga algo irritado- Me refiero a porque estamos aquí.  
Verás Ryoga, he estado pensando en esto y resulta que tu... No tienes la mayoria de edad ni tienes estudios, ni empleo ni mucho menos sentido de la orientación... No hay manera como puedas mantener a tu nueva familia. –Cada una de las cualidades mancantes de Ryoga se clavaban en su pecho como flechas. No obstante el miserable estado de dolor en el alma y amor proprio Nabiki continuó- Ranma-chan deberia aprovechar la situación para seducir a Kuno y decirle que el hijo es suyo y así vivir si problemas por el resto de su vida.  
Si solo querias decirme eso, yo me voy, muchas gracias por el té... –Dijo Ryoga levantandose mientras su aura de depresión crecia y afectaba a las otras mesas-  
No he terminado. –Dijo Nabiki haciendolo sentar de nuevo- Como te decía en tu estado actual no podrás cuidar de tu mujer e hijo. Por lo cual estoy muy preocupada. –Continuó Nabiki con tono melodramatico- Aunque no se valla a casar con mi hermana sigo considerando a Ranma como parte de la familia, asi que he decidido hacerte un prestamo.  
*Será posible que Nabiki no sea tan mala persona como parece?* -Pensó Ryoga viendo al final del tunel negro que habia sido su vida la imagen de Ranma-chan con su hijo en brazos sonriendo- Enserio!? –Preguntó ilusionado-  
Claro. –Respondió sonriente Nabiki- Con un interes del 24% al año!  
Inmediatamente la imagen de felicidad en la mente de Ryoga se quebró en mil pedazos.  
Un 24% de interes!? –Exclamó Ryoga- No habré terminado la escuela pero se que es mucho!  
Deberias alegrarte. –Respondió falsamente sorprendida Nabiki- Te estoy haciendo un descuento porque somos amigos, Francotirador-kun.  
Franco...tirador? –Pregunta confundido Ryoga-  
Sip, Francotirador. –Dijo Nabiki- En tu primera vez lo hiciste con Ranma-chan solo una vez y ya vemos los resultados.  
E- Eso...! –Exclamó avergonzado Ryoga sin encontrar argumentos para defenderse- N- no es asi...  
No tienes valor de admitirlo. Eres un cobarde. –Dijo friamente Nabiki mirandolo con desprecio-  
No soy un cobarde! Se que el hijo que espera Ranma es mio y me tomaré la responsabilidad por ello! –Exclamó Ryoga levantandose bruscamente-  
Entonces que te pareceria probar tu punteria en mi? –Lo desafió Nabiki con una sonrisa picara en los labios-  
Ryoga asombrado tragó saliva y se quedaron mirando por 6 segundos mientras la gente de otras mesas comenzaba a murmurar.  
Lo siento... no puedo hacer algo como eso... –Dijo Ryoga rojo como un tomate sentandose de nuevo y apoyando la frente contra la mesa-  
Me alegra que seas un hombre fiel. –Dijo Nabiki reconfortada- Ranma-chan está en buenas manos.  
Al escuchar eso el chico del pañuelo se asombró.  
*Ella... estaba preocupada por Ranma?* -Se preguntó Ryoga sorprendido- *Supongo que en el fondo es buena persona...* -Pensó sonriendo-

Estoy en casa! -Dijo Ryoga mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Le resultaba algo incomodo decir estoy en casa al llegar al dojo Tendo. Sobretodo le parecía irreal vivir ahí por Ranma. Algo que en otros tiempos habría resultado catastrofico-  
Pasó al cuarto de Ranma donde se detuvo un momento antes de entrar dado que sentía alrededor de este un aura de peligro. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver que tal aura salía del pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja, que sentada a la manera tradicional le dirigió una mirada rencorosa.  
Ta- tadaima... -Dijo timidamente Ryoga al ver la expresion de Ranma que se limitó a voltear la cabeza-  
Ryoga se sentó cerca de ella a la manera tradicional y en esa posición se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.  
Pasa algo? -preguntó Ryoga viendo la expresión de la pelirroja-  
Estabas con Nabiki. -Dijo Ranma-chan haciendo pucheros-  
No es lo que piensas! -Se apresuró a decir Ryoga-  
Y que es lo que pienso? -Preguntó Ranma-chan mirandolo a los ojos-  
Yo... No lo se, pero... -Ryoga comenzó a sudar frío. Entendió un poco como se sentía Ranma cuando sus prometidas lo forzaban a decidir algo. Siempre había pensado que era un cobarde por no comportarse como hombre y decidir. Pero en ese momento las piernas le picaban por las ganas de escapar. Y era solo una chica, no cuatro como en el caso de Ranma- Solo se que no estas pensando nada bueno. Se que no tienes muchos motivos para confiar en mi. Que derrepente te dije que te amaba y prácticamente tomé tu cuerpo con la fuerza, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero estar con nadie mas que contigo! -Dijo Ryoga en un arrebato de sinceridad-  
Al oír eso Ranma-chan se sonrojó y miró a Ryoga sorprendida.  
En realidad a Nabiki le gustan las chicas. Solo lo dije para probarte. -Dijo Ranma mientras a Ryoga se le caía la mandíbula de la sorpresa- P-pero que digas eso... Me hace muy feliz que digas eso... -Añadió sonriendo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba aun mas-  
E- en serio!? -Dijo Ryoga feliz de que Ranma fuese sincera-  
A- ademas no fue con la fuerza! -Continuó Ranma haciendo caso omiso de Ryoga- Si yo no hubiese querido te habría mandado a volar. Yo... Realmente te quería... -concluyó la pelirroja con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza-  
Ryoga en ese momento no sabia que decir. Estaba paralizado por sus palabras y la veía tan tierna sentada sobre sus piernas, sonrojada.  
Delicadamente le levantó la barbilla y la besó. Ella sorprendida trató de resistirse, sinembargo no pudo evitar corresponderle.  
E- eso porque? -Preguntó sonrojada separandose para tomar aire-  
Yo tambien te amo! -Respondió Ryoga mirandola a los ojos-  
B- baka! -Respondió Ranma poniendose nerviosa- Y- yo no dije eso...  
En pura respuesta a eso Ryoga le besó la oreja y con delicados besos que provocaban escalofríos en Ranma comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a la abertura de su camisa donde se detuvo para mirar a Ranma-chan como pidiendo permiso.  
Solo haz lo que quieras! -exclamó avergonzada-  
Ryoga la levantó y la sentó encima suyo para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa mientras la pelirroja lo desvestía.  
GACHA! -Improvisamente Akane abre la puerta y se queda de piedra al verlos en una situación tan comprometedora-  
A- Akane... -Tartamudea Ryoga buscando desesperada e inútilmente una explicación (que no fuera la real) a lo que estaban haciendo-  
Una sombra cayó sobre el rostro de Akane y la mano que sujetaba la puerta comenzó a temblar mientras un aura azul comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo.  
A- Akane! Ryoga se estaba sintiendo algo asfixiado así que para que pudiera respirar mejor le quité la polera. -Trató de explicar Ranma sudando frío-  
*Baka! Vas a empeorar las cosas!* -Pensó Ryoga que ya había comenzado a pensar en su epitafio-  
Y tu porque estas medio desabotonada? -Preguntó Akane mientras el aura maligna a su alrededor se dileguaba-  
Estoo~ me dio calor derrepente, las hormonas del embarazo, ya sabes... -Dijo Ranma esforzandose en parecer calmada-  
Ah, si es así no hay problema. -Dijo Akane sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta- Disculpen las molestias!  
*Realmente es tan fácil de engañar!?* -Pensaron Ranma y Ryoga al unísono-  
Al darse cuenta de que seguían como los encontraron los dos se sonrojaron violentamente.  
L- lo siento... -dijo Ranma sin moverse de su posición-  
N- no te disculpes por algo así. -Respondió Ryoga avergonzado-  
Al cabo de unos segundos al ver que Ranma no parecía querer a moverse Ryoga tomó valor.  
Entonces... Continuamos donde lo habíamos dejado? -Preguntó el chico del pañuelo aludiendo a la camisa casi del todo desabotonada de la pelirroja, quien a esas palabras volvió a enrojecerse-  
Con la cabeza agachada Ranma-chan lo miró a los ojos. Cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryoga y lo besó. Este, ni corto ni perezoso retomó su labor dejando al descubierto los blancos pechos de la pelirroja.  
Ryoga estaba con el pecho descubierto, y a lo largo de este y de todo su abdomen se podían ver las marcas de las heridas provocadas por Shampoo y no obstante la mayor parte de estas haya sanado en un tiempo ridículamente rápido habían algunas aun no cicatrizadas.  
Ranma al observar es se entristeció profundamente. Agarró a Ryoga de los hombros y lo tumbó al piso.  
Baka... No tenias porque forzarte tanto. -Dijo Ranma apoyando delicadamente su pecho contra el de él- Podrías haber escapado!  
Que clase de hombre sería si hubiese dejado a mi mujer y a mi hijo solos en una situación así? -Preguntó Ryoga mirando a los preocupados ojos azules de la pelirroja-  
Esta bien. -Dijo Ranma suspirando- pero hoy cuidaré de ti y de tus heridas. -Agregó antes de comenzar a besar su pecho-  
Partiendo desde los hombros Ranma besaba con suma ternura cada una de las heridas de Ryoga quien tenía suaves escalofríos cada vez que los labios de la pelirroja se posaban sobre su piel. Ella lo notaba y al llegar a la base del tronco regresó arriba para besarlo sentandose encima suyo.  
Ranma se ergio para posicionarse encima de Ryoga.  
De- deja que yo haga el trabajo.  
Ranma-chan lanzó un gemido al sentir esa parte de Ryoga chocando contra lo mas profundo de su ser. Agarrandose a los hombros de Ryoga, Ranma comenzó a mover las caderas lanzando involuntarios gemidos de placer al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo.  
Ryoga sentía el interior de Ranma estrecharse cada vez mas. La agarró fuertemente y hundió el rostro en su hombro. Con un gemido mas fuerte que los otros Ranma se vino y el dentro de ella. Delicadamente el le soltó los muslos donde habían quedado las marcas de sus manos. Ella exhausta apoyó su pecho contra el de él rodeandole el cuello con los brazos y sintiendo la respiración agitada de él.  
Ryoga sintió en corazón de Ranma latir tan rápido como el suyo.

_To be continued..._

**• SgTeam: Subed by Geremias12**

**•Fanfiction: Subed by Izumi-Kitthiee**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche la mesa de los Tendo estaba particularmente sobrepoblada dado que Ryoga vivía ahí por ser el prometido de Ranma y Nodoka decidió que quería disfrutar del hecho de tener una hija.  
No quieres otro tazón, Ranma-chan? –Preguntó preocupada Kasumi viendo que al terminar su Proción la pelirroja no había pedido más-  
No gracias, Kasumi. Con permiso. –Dijo Ranma levantándose de la mesa dejando a todos con la boca abierta-  
Akane la siguió alejarse con la mirada.  
Akane, sabes si algo le pasa a Ranma? –Preguntó preocupado Soun-  
Eso ya no me compete a mi, preguntale a Ryoga. Dijo Akane terminando su arroz- Esas palabras fueron a clavarse en la espalda de Soun como una flecha.  
N-Nabiki, sabes algo? –Preguntó tenso-  
Ni idea papá, preguntale al padre de su hijo. –Respondió Nabiki señalando con los palillos a Ryoga que comía envuelto en un silencio incomodo-  
Ryoga-kun… -Dijo Soun en un eroico esfuerzo por no llorar-  
R- Realmente no lo sé… -Respondió el chico del pañuelo un tanto incomodo- Serán cosas del embarazo…  
Aesas palabras el "Hombre de la casa" estalló a llorar.  
Buaaa! El que debía ser mi yerno ahora es una mujeeeer!  
Papá, Ranma siempre fue una mujer, solo que ahora lo es al 100% -Respondió calmadamente Akane levantándose de la mesa-  
Genma que había estado conteniéndose todo este tiempo rompió a llorar junto a su amigo.  
Yo no tuve un hijo varón para estooo! Buaaa!  
A Nodoka comenzó a hinchársele una vena. Agarró a Genma y a Soun de la ropa y los lanzó al estanque haciendo que los restantes comenzarles sudaran frio.  
Escúchenme bien ustedes dos! –Dijo Nodoka desenvainando a su fiel compañera- Ranma ha tomado la desición de vivir como una chica. Decisión que todos deberán respetar si es que prefieren no enfrentarse a "ella" . –Concluyó pasando el dedo por el borde de la katana-  
*No sabía que la suegrita fuese así de activa. Ranma tiene adonde salir…* -Pensó Ryga tranquilizándose-  
_Tu sigue a Akane, rápido, podría ser interesante lo que vaya a conversar con Ranma. _–Susurró Nodoka a Ryoga-  
_S- si… _*Primero Kasumi y ahora la madre de Ranma. Todos mis modelos de femineidad se están desmoronando uno a uno…* -Pensó Ryoga dirigiéndose al dojo donde paró a escuchar-

Ranma se encontraba cruzada de piernas como meditando cuando una sombra se le acerca agil por detras cubriendole los ojos.  
Waa! –Exclama sorprendida-  
Quien soy?  
A... Akane, me asustaste... –Respondió la pelirroja apartando las manos de la peli azul de sus ojos.-  
La peli azul se posiciona en frente de la pelirroja en la misma posicion que ella.  
No comiste mucho, estas bien? –Preguntó Akane algo preocupada-  
S- si, es cosa de las hormonas, ya sabes. –Respondió Ranma algo intranquila-  
Como antes con Ryoga? –Preguntó Akane con tono de burla-  
Ah, pues en efecto ultimamente tengo muchos desarreglos de esos. –Respondió sudando frio-  
Ranma... cuan tonta crees que soy? –Suspiró Akane-  
Poku? –Dijo la pelirroja inclinando la cabeza-  
Crees que no se lo que estabas haciendo (por hacer) con Ryoga? –Al escuchar eso Ryoga que habia estado escuchando desde la puerta comenzó a sudar frio tambien-  
La cara de la pelirroja comenzó a tomar color.  
Almenos podrias haber encontrado una mejor escusa. –Continuo Akane sonrojandose ligeramente- Y deberian ser mas cuidadosos. Gracias al cielo estaba solo yo en casa.  
*H- Hicimos mucho ruido!?* -Se preguntó preocupado Ryoga pegando aun mas la oreja a la puerta-  
Se- se notaba mucho? –Pregunto al culmine la pelirroja al culmine de la verguenza como leyendo la mente de Ryoga-  
Tal vez si, tal vez no. –Respondió burlandose- Porque no lo intentan de nuevo? –Preguntó riendose mientras Ryoga consideraba seriamente la opción-  
Joo~ dime! –Exclamó Ranma haciendo pucheros-  
No te lo dire! BEEEG! –Exclamó Akane levantandose y sacandole la lengua-  
Hey, espera! –Dijo Ranma levantandose a su vez–  
Ryoga al notar que alguien salia se "escondió" aplastandose contra la pared. Akane salió corriendo y Ranma intentó perseguirla, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó sentada.  
Ahi! Joo, supongo que tengo que comenzar a ser mas delicada... –Se quejó parandose lentamente y saliendo de dojo-  
Ryoga la agarró del hombro deteniendola. Esta del susto quiso golpearlo pero él paró el golpe y la apoyó contra la pared.  
B- baka! N- no me asustes así! –Lo reprochó la pelirroja relajandose-  
Al parecer no hemos pasado desapercibidos. –Dijo Ryoga haciendo caso omiso a su reproche-  
Ha- has estado escuchando!? –Preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja. No sabia porque , pero no se sentia tranquia sabiendo eso. Tampoco se sentia tranquila con la situación en la cual se encontraba en ese momento-  
Solo un poco... –Dijo Ryoga mintiendo como una bellaca-  
Mirón, que esperabas ver? –Se burló Ranma-  
Que no esperaba ver? Recuerda que oodo tu ser me pertenece ahora. Respondió Ryoga apoyando una mano sobre la pared y acercandose a ella-

Ranma lo alejó un poco desviando la mirada.  
N- no te acerques tanto... –Tartamuedó la pelirroja-  
Porque?  
*Porque cuando estas tan cerca mi corazón late muy rapido!* -Pensó sonrojandose la pelirroja- S- Solo no lo hagas! –Exclamó avergonzada-  
Ya escuchaste, saca tus manos de mi hijo! –Exclamó Genma, que en un descuido de Nodoka se habia robado su katana, saliendo de la nada-  
Ryoga rapidamente se dio la vuelta protegiendo a Ranma y atrapó la katana con las manos.  
Es que se ha vuelto loco, suegro!? –Exclamó molesto Ryoga- Pudo haber herido a Ranma!  
Aunque de momento sea una mujer nunca debe olvidar que es una rtista marcial!  
Estoy lista para vencerte cuando quieras viejo! –Exclamó Ranma saliendo de detras de Ryoga y poniendose en posicion-  
Absolutamente NO! –Exclamó una voz antes de que Ryoga pudiera contestar. Nodoka venía corriendo y con un sartenazo puso K.O a su marido y recuperó su katana- Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes dos sigan a lo suyo. –Dijo tomando a Genma del cuello y arrastrandolo por el pasillo detrás suyo-  
No sabia que tu madre fuese tan fuerte. –Dijo Ryoga mientras una gota caia detras de su cabeza-  
Bueno, no es necesaria mucha fuerza para vencer a mi padre. –Respondió Ranma cruzando los brazos detras de la cabeza- Será la madre del heredero de la dinastia Saotome. Tiene que ser una mujer fuerte. –Dijo Ranma- Aun es una mujer joven. Puede tener mas hijos... –Añadió con tristeza-  
Porque dices eso? Tu eres el heredero de la dinastia Saotome.  
Heredero. Dijiste bien. Ahora soy una mujer. No creo que mi madre pueda convencer a mi padre sobre eso.  
Entonces que pasará? –Preguntó preocupado Ryoga-  
Realmente no lo se. Como hombre tenía muchos planes. Ser el heredero de la dinastía Saotome, casarme con Akane, heredar el dojo Tendo... como mujer...  
*Cierto. Ranma tenía una vida armada como hombre. Como mujer no tiene nada, como pude ser tan egoista? –Pensó Ryoga apretando los puños-  
...Como mujer puedo ser tu esposa y eso me basta. –Concluyó Ranma sonriendo-  
Esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Ryoga se salteara un latido. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente. Finalmente decidió no decir nada. Simplemente siguió su instinto y la abrazó.  
El pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba apretado contra el de Ryoga. Sentía sus brazos estrecharla y ella apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

Ryoga no durmió bien esa noche. No obstante su cuerpo estuviese pegado al de su amada y esta no lo patease ni se moviese en sueños.  
Observaba el rostro dormido de la pelirroja que lo abrazaba en sueños y pensaba. Cosa que después de un día con muchos sucesos nunca es bueno.  
Ranma... -Susurró Ryoga-  
La pelirroja sonrió en sueños como si lo escuchase y Ryoga tomó una decisión-

A la mañana siguiente el hombre panda y el chico del pañuelo se hallaban sentados en el dojo el uno frente al otro a escondidas de Nodoka.  
Porque me ha llamado aquí mi querido yerno? -Preguntó sarcástico Genma-  
Por favor, deje que Ranma sea el heredero de la dinastía Saotome! -Exclamó Ryoga tocando el sueño con la frente-  
Es algo que no puedo hacer. -Respondió secamente Genma-  
Por favor! -Repitió sin despegar la frente del suelo-  
No puedes pedir algo sin dar nada a cambio.  
A cambio de eso... Me alejaré de Ranma. -Dijo Ryoga con dolor en el corazón levantandose-  
Para cuando? -Preguntó Genma satisfecho-  
Bueno, este es un momento muy delicado para ella... -Dijo Ryoga rascandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y desviando la mirada- Yo esperaría a que de a lu-  
De eso nada! -Lo cortó Genma- Te doy hasta el amanecer de pasado mañana. -Sentenció-  
Eso es muy poco tiempo! Protestó Ryoga-  
Es eso o nada.  
Entonces... Si me voy puedo estar seguro de que cumplirá su promesa? -Preguntó dudoso-  
Después de "eso" regresaré a Ranma y a Nodoka a casa. Te enviaré una postal desde ahí. -Respondió entre serio y burlón-

Tadaima~! -Exclamó sonriente Ranma-  
Ryoga salió a recibirla tratando de ocultar su tristeza.  
Okaeri.  
Ryoga, mira! -Dijo Ranma sonriendo- Mamá me llevó a comprar ropita de bebé, no es adorable? -Preguntó Ranma mostrando su compra con los ojos brillantes-  
A esta vista Genma puso una mueca de asco y Ryoga una de dolor al pensar que debía abandonarla ahora que estaba tan feliz.  
Nodoka al ver eso frunció el seño. No era raro ver a su marido poniendo esas caras, sobretodo en una situación como esa, lo raro era ver a Ryoga con esa cara de dolor.  
Kasumi, dile a Ranma que te ayude a preparar la comida. -Dijo Nodoka en voz baja-  
Si, tía. Ranma-chan, podrías ayudarme a hacer el almuerzo? -Preguntó dulcemente Kasumi-  
Hi! -Respondió Ranma volteandose- Después te lo muestro. -Dijo a Ryoga dandole las bolsas-  
Ryoga quien tomó las bolsas y se dirigió al cuarto donde encontró a Nodoka esperandolo-  
Wa! -Exclamó Ryoga sorprendido soltando las bolsas- Suegrita, me asustó!  
Ryoga-kun, pasa algo? -Preguntó Nodoka mirandolo sospechosa-  
N- no, nada suegrita. No se preocupe. -Contestó Ryoga nervioso bajo la mirada inquisidora de Nodoka-  
Está bien. -Dijo Nodoka cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta- Si hay algún problema no dudes en avisarme - Agregó sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si-  
*A veces da miedo esa mujer* -Pensó Ryoga-

Ryoga observó por ultima vez el rostro dormido de su amada. La besó y ella sonrió dormida.  
*Nada...* -Pensó algo desilusionado- *Que me esperaba? Que despertase como la Bella Durmiente y vivamos felices por siempre? Aunque si hubiese despertado seguramente habría exclamado "Idiota, adonde crees que vas!?" -Pensó riendo Ryoga antes de salir por la ventana y dejarse llevar por su pésimo sentido de la orientación-

_To be continued_

Original subed on Sgteam by Geremias12


	7. Capitulo 7 (Final)

Capitulo 7

Final

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que Ranma notó fue el vacío al lado suyo.  
Ryoga! Ryoga! -Llamó Ranma con un mal presentimiento mientras volteado hacia el lado contrario un malvado panda sonreía maliciosamente-

Waaa~! - La pelirroja lloraba desconsoladamente desde la mañana y sin aparente motivo-  
Ara~ Que le pasará a Ranma-chan? -Preguntó Kasumi sirviendo el té-  
No lo se, pero si sigue así voy a tener que comprar tapones para las orejas! -Contestó enojada Nabiki mientras las demás la miraban sorprendidas-  
Para que tu consideres la opción de pensar en considerar la eventualidad de comprar algo la situación debe ser grave. -Dijo Nodoka sentandose- Que está pasando?  
Ranma lleva llorando desde que se despertó y no acepta consuelo de nadie. -Respondió Akane pelando una mandarina-  
/Es cierto!/ -Confirmó con un cartel un magullado y adolorado panda (aunque se lo merecía o)  
Vaya, donde está Ryoga-kun cuando se le necesita? -Se preguntó Kasumi-  
Al escuchar esas palabras el cerebro de Akane (milagrosamente) hizo 2+2  
Eso! -Exclamó parandose- Falta Ryoga!  
/Es idea tuya/ -"Dijo" Genma sudando frío-  
Exacto! -continuó Akane haciendo caso omiso del panda- Alguien ha visto a Ryoga en todo el día?  
Yo no  
Yo me levanté tarde.  
Yo me fui temprano en la mañana.  
Eso quiere decir que Ryoga se ha escapado! -Exclamó sorprendida/ enojada/ desilusionada Nabiki-  
No debemos saltar a conclusiones tan rápidamente. -La reprendió Kasumi-  
Por ahora solo sabemos que Ryoga por alguna misteriosa razón no está. -Dijo Nodoka-  
Iré a buscarlo -dijo Akane saliendo por la puerta-  
Ara~ no dijo si debíamos esperarla a comer o no... -Dijo Kasumi preocupada-  
Kasumi-chan siempre con las prioridades tan claras... -Dijo Nodoka mientras una gota caía por detrás de su cabeza-

Bueno, creo que me he alejado lo suficiente. -Dijo Ryoga sacandose la mochila y depositandola en el piso cuando una patada voladora hizo que se estrellara contra ella-  
Cual es tu problema!? -Gritó Ryoga volteandose-  
Cual es el tuyo!? -Exclamó Akane indignada- Dijiste que te harias cargo de Ranma y su hijo, sinembargo solo esperaste a tener nuestra confianza y escabullirte. Eres de lo peor! -Gritó tratando de golpearlo de nuevo mas Ryoga paro el golpe-  
Si te detuvieras a escuchar las explicaciones de la gente no habría tantos malentendidos!  
No! -Exclamó Akane con los ojos húmedos- No hay escusa para lo que has hecho! Abandonar a Ranma así! Tienes idea de como está!?  
Que pasa ? -Preguntó preocupado Ryoga soltando el brazo de Akane-  
No ha parado de llorar desde que despertó. -Dijo Akane frotandose el brazo adolorido-  
Ryoga bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.  
No puedo volver de todas maneras. -Dijo con la cabeza baja-  
Porque? -Preguntó Akane confundida- No puedes dejarla así! Te ibas a casar con ella!  
Eso es algo que no puedo hacer por su proprio bien... -Dijo Ryoga. Al levantar la cabeza Akane vio que gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro-  
Entonces, por favor, explicame. -Dijo dulcemente Akane sentandose-  
Ryoga se dejó caer pesadamente.  
No creo que quieras escucharla. -Dijo Ryoga despues de unos segundos que parecieron interminables-  
Quiero escucharla.  
Como hombre Ranma era el heredero de la dinastía Saotome, casandose contigo heredaría el dojo Tendo.  
Ryoga hizo una pausa.  
Entonces? -Preguntó impaciente ella-  
Como mujer no puede hacer ninguna de las dos cosas... Así que hice in pacto con su padre; yo me iría y a cambio Ranma podría heredar la dinastía Saotome aun como mujer.  
Pero si ella se iba a casar contigo!  
Yo no soy un artista marcial ni tengo nada para heredar...  
Lo que eres es un idiota y lo que no tienes es cerebro! -Exclamó Akane furibunda- No voy a pegarte porque dejaré que Ranma y la tía Nodoka lo hagan cuando lleguemos al dojo. -Dijo levantandose-  
Estas loca? No puedo regresar. Es mas, no lo voy a hacer! -Dijo Ryoga sin moverse de su sitio-  
Akane lo miró por largos segundos, después de que, suspiró.  
No quería llegar a hacer algo así, y me estoy arriesgando a que no funcione...  
Ka?  
Acto seguido con un rápido movimiento Akane se bajó el vestido y apretó la cara de Ryoga contra sus pechos causando una hemorragia que lo hizo desmayar.  
Akane lo recostó de nuevo en el piso y fijandose que no hubiera nadie limpió la sangre en sus pechos y se se subió el vestido.  
Francamente... -Murmuró sonrojada Akane- no obstante haber hecho lo que hizo con Ranma sigue siendo sensible a este tipo de cosas. Espero que no pase cuando lo haga con Ranma... -Concluyó cargando a Ryoga en su espalda-

+++  
Ranma! Ranma, abre!  
Akane? –Dijo la peliroja abriendo los ojos y encaminandose a la ventana-  
*Se habia quedado dormida de tanto llorar...* -Pensó Akane observando el cansado y triste aspecto de Ranma-  
Akane, que haces entrando por la vent- Ryoga! –Exclamó sorprendida-  
Lo traje po aqui porque si no lo habrian matado. –Dijo Akane refiriendose a Nodoka que habia pasado la ausencia de Akane afilando su katana sobre un llorente panda-  
Donde estaba? –Preguntó dolida Ranma-  
Salió y se perdió. –Respondió secamente Akane- Ya dirá el que habia salido a hacer.  
Me siento tan tonta... –Dijo Ranma pasandose las manos por la cara- Haber llorado todo el dia y el solo estab perdido...  
Bueno, desapareció sin previo aviso, logico que te preocuparas. –Respondió Akane culpable por no decirle la verdad-  
Joo~ es un idiota! Mira que hacerme preocupar así...  
Como si no conocieras mi sentido de la orientación. –Dijo Ryoga con un ojo abierto-  
Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la peliroja.  
Baka! Baka! –Exclamó Ranma mientras con cara de puchero golpeaba a Ryoga con la mesa-  
Ay! Auch! Espera, de donde sacaste es mesa!?  
Cerdo estupido! Desorientado! –Continuó Ranma con los ojos humedos-  
Basta! –Exclamó Ryoga rompiendo la mesa- Yo solo lo hice por ti!  
Ranma se quedó con un pedazo de mesa en cada mano y los ojos abiertos mientras Akane hacia facepalm.  
*Idiota, te has delatado tu solo!* -Pensó Akane sin saber donde mirar-  
Que quieres decir con eso, Ryoga? –Preguntó Ranma poniendo las manos en jarras-  
B- bueno, es sobre lo que estuvimos hablando el otro dia... –Dijo timidamente Ryoga-  
A Ranma le costó un poco hacer 2+2. Cuando lo hizo cogió un pedazo de mesa y con el le dio a Ryoga en la cabeza.  
Ay! Y eso porque!?  
Baka! Ya te dije que eso no me importaba! Lo unico que quiero es ser tu esposa... –Dijo la pelirroja ruborizada suprimiendo su ego-  
Ryoga conmovido abrazó a su prometida.  
Akane observaba la escena tratando de sonreir.  
*Deberia estar feliz por ellos, ssinembargo... que es este dolor en el pecho?* -Pensó sin darse cuanta que una lagrima corria por su rostro.-

_**Fin**_

(Algo inconcluso pero es una bonita historia :'c)

En fin espero la hayan disfrutado ^u^

Original subed by Geremias12 on Sgteam

Resubed on Fanfiction by Izumi-Kitthiee


End file.
